Tu sangre por mi vida
by Denisse Flores
Summary: Edward A. Cullen Masen, es un hombre que ha sufrido desde su infancia hasta el presente, él tiene una personalidad bastante distinta a la de un hombre normal, que a veces lo mete en problemas en su vida. Pero cuando conoce a Isabella, algo cambia y desde la primera vez que la ve, todo tiene una meta, que querrá perpetuar sin importar quién caiga ante él.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía y pretendo que ustedes se enamoren de ella._**

**_OS_**

**_Tu sangre por mi vida._**

2 de Octubre de 1994.

Tengo 5 años, el mismo número que los deditos de mi mano. _Mami _me enseñó. Estoy sentado cerca de las escaleras en donde tengo la mayoría de mis juguetes regados. Mi cabello está corto porque mi _mami_ me lo ha cortado hace un par de horas. Me gusta cuando _mami_ acaricia mi cabeza. Mis _zapatos_ nuevos están sueltos de los cordones pero aún no sé cómo _amadarlos. _Me tallo la nariz con el dorso del brazo y sigo jugando en el suelo.

Escucho un vidrio romperse y alzo la vista hacia la habitación de _mami y papi. _ _Papi _no me deja estar cerca de ahí. _Mami _a veces llora cuando _papi _grita mucho. Cubro mis oídos, como _mami _me enseñó, porque sé que _él _comenzará a decir palabras _feas._

— _¡Cállate puta!_ — y de nuevo se escucha otro golpe.

Me encojo de hombros y tiemblo.

— _¡Me importa una mierda! _— grita de nuevo _papi _ y yo levanto la frazada que _mami _me hizo, corro hacia una esquina donde hay abrigos y me oculto ahí, sin cerrar la puerta.

Piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas.

Me sostengo sobre mis pies con mi frazada contra el pecho y mis manitas sobre mis orejas. La sonrisa de mi _mami _viene a mi cabeza y me siento tranquilo.

_Te quiero tanto, mi pequeño Edward..._

— _¡No! _— alguien grita y se escucha un golpe en la pared.

Me sobresalto por la sorpresa y apuño los ojos con fuerza porque tengo miedo de escuchar otra vez. ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? _Mami _hace todo para que _papi_ esté contento. Se arregla bonito y se maquilla, incluso hace torta de chocolate para merendar. El chocolate me pone feliz, ¿por qué a _papi _no?

— _¡Ay! _— escucho gritar y entonces abro los ojos de golpe.

Oigo los pasos pesados de mi _papi _acercándose y con ellos, una segunda voz: la de _mami._

— ¡Por favor, por favor! — dice ella con mucha tristeza.

Me retuerzo en mi lugar incómodo, no me gusta que hable así. No se oye feliz.

— ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Mi puta! ¡Mi esposa! Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Me asomo entre los abrigos, con la puerta abierta y puedo ver a _mami _ acostada en el suelo y temblando. Mis ojos pican con ganas, aguantando el llanto. Él la mira con una sonrisa en la boca pero no parece contento. El rostro de _mami _está rojo y morado y tengo un mucho miedo. _No…_

— ¡Por favor, Anthony! ¡No me pegues más!

— ¿Me darás ordenes tú? Maldita perra estúpida…

Y entonces, él la levanta del suelo y le jala su lindo cabello. El rostro de _mami _muestra que le duele. ¡Déjala en paz!, quiero decirle, pero ella me ha dicho que cuando _él _se enoja debo permanecer escondido… Hasta que se le pase.

Los cordones de mis _zapatos _están _desamadados _aun, pero camino lentamente hacia la escalera con mis manos bien sujetas a la frazada y lo veo de cerca. _Papi _parece otro. _Mami _dice que me parezco mucho a él y sé que no es así, yo jamás le _pegalia _a ella.

Y cuando menos me lo espero, _él _la golpea en la cara con su puño.

— ¡NO! —Grito desesperado porque _mami _comienza a sangrar. Tomó su pierna y me cuelgo de él con ganas. _Papi_ me empuja como si fuera un estorbo y me da un golpe en la espalda que me duele mucho. Las lágrimas se me salen sin pensar pero no lo suelto, me duele pero _quelo _proteger a _mami._

— ¡Quitate, Edward! — me grita y me patea lejos.

_Mami_ me mira horrorizada y se levanta con _fuerza _del suelo, y _pelea _con él. _Papi_ se ve más furioso y empuja de nuevo a _mami_.

— ¡A él no lo toques! — le grita y yo comienzo a dejar de llorar, no sé por qué.

Mi mente se queda _nublada_. No escucho los ruidos, ni mucho menos las palabras feas de _papá_. _¿Qué pasó?_

Cuando parpadeo, todo está tranquilo y me asusto porque no la veo a ella.

— ¿Ma…mi?

Camino despacio para no tropezar y me asomo por las escaleras, donde tengo cuidado al bajar para no caerme. Y entonces, me siento feliz porque todo acabó. Me limpio la nariz con el brazo y no puedo evitar correr hasta su lado, para abrazarla.

Sonrío y me acuclillo frente a ella.

— Ya se fue — le susurro bajito y acomodo su cabello largo que se desparrama en el suelo. Sus _rulitos_ brincan entre mis manos cuando los acaricio.

Cuando la toco, está fría. Mi _mami_ está muy fría. Me preocupo y decido hacer algo por ella, como cuando me quedo dormido viendo el televisor y me cobija. Corro de nuevo escaleras arriba y cuando subo los primeros escalones, espero que me regañe porque sé que le disgusta que haga eso, le asusta y tiene miedo de que me lastime, siempre me está cuidando.

Pero ella no dice nada. Corro hacia el lugar en donde estaba escondido y tomo mi frazada para volver a donde estaba. Esta vez, bajo tomado del barandal y me desciendo lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Me doy cuenta de que quizás _mami _si está dormida, y no quiero despertarla.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y de nuevo peino su cabello _suavecito._

Me gusta su cabello.

Pero cuando paso mis manitas por su oreja, siento algo en los dedos y me asusto. Está húmedo y está tibio. Miro mi manita con curiosidad, ¿Mami tiró pintura roja? Su cabello se va hacer feo, pero creo que no le importa porque no se mueve. Creo que está muy cansada.

La cubro bien y siento mi cara _pegajosa_ por las lágrimas, se siente _rado_. Me acuesto a un lado suyo y mis zapatos se manchan de la pintura roja que se le cayó a _mami_. Le doy un besito en la cara y sonrío.

— Todo está bien, _mamita. _Con mi cobija no tendrás frío— le prometo como cuando ella me cuide de las pesadillas, cuando escucho la voz de _papito_. Y de nuevo, me abrazo a ella pero no parpadea—. No te preocupes, yo te cuido.

**20 años después.**

**…**

Miro por la ventana de mi oficina mientras intento poner al margen mis pensamientos. Esto es cansado, apenas será el medio día y no he terminado las consultas de la agenda. Miro de manera mecánica las hojas que hay frente a mí. Todas ellas llenas de anotaciones que garabateo ausente mientras alguien me paga 10 dólares la hora por escuchar sus problemas.

Que fastidio.

— Señor Cullen, los señores Arnolds han llegado a su cita semanal — me dice la asistente, quien asoma lentamente la cabeza por la puerta.

Ella es rubia y es joven. Alguna vez pasó por mi mente tirármela, pero no busco problemas. Judith es una mujer menor de 26 años, quizás tiene 23, es soltera y vive sola. No quiero complicar mi empleo, más de lo que ya es. Sería difícil cuando deje de ser el sexo novedoso. Sé que le gusto pero hago todo por mantenerme frío y profesional. Luego recuerdo el anuncio que me hizo.

Suspiro, es un fastidio. La pareja de los Arnolds acude semanalmente a mí para hablar acerca de su hijo. Un niño que pescó una infección en los pulmones y que había muerto hacia un poco menos de 6 meses. Jennifer culpa a su marido por la _negligencia _que le dio a su propio hijo. Ella describe aquel acto como abandono, porque según a sus palabras, el padre jamás hizo caso de los síntomas del pequeño Tommy. Y Michael — el esposo—, se limita a callar todo, aunque sé que en su interior, él piensa que su esposa es una perra.

— Hazlos pasar— le ordeno a Judith y ella asiente.

Me acomodo en mi lugar y de paso, ajusto mi corbata deslavada color azul marino. No sé por qué razón pero me pongo ansioso. Ojala ya fuesen las 5:00.

La puerta se abre y ellos entran en silencio. Jennifer está ojerosa porque sé que ha llorado toda la noche. Michael, como siempre se coloca a su derecha con ambos brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Puedo sentir que se odian, el ambiente es tenso. Como siempre, les pregunto cómo se encuentran y si han tocado los puntos importantes de _su problema_. Ella es la única que responde y por supuesto, no se queda con la ganas de ofender a su esposo. ¿Cuáles son las palabras claves que más menciona en cada frase que dice? _Imbécil, hijo de puta, prepotente, idiota… _La lista es larga.

Noto como el hombre de su derecha solo cierra los ojos para escuchar como su mujer se desvive para culparlo y yo no puedo evitar pensar cómo sería la manera más adecuada de callarla. Cuadro mis hombros de manera lenta y empiezo a garabatear, de nuevo…

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso? — le pregunto de manera clásica, casi como un cliché.

El hombre entorna los ojos y ella seca sus lágrimas con una servilleta arrugada y gastada.

— Me siento más sola que nunca — comienza—, a veces creo que Tommy sigue rondando por la casa y que está corriendo cerca del árbol que tenemos tras el jardín. Una parte de mí me dice que debería estar feliz porque él dejó de sufrir, doctor— y mi pluma comienza a moverse formando líneas en lugar de letras—, me siento levemente feliz porque sé que mi _bebé _sigue vivo dentro de otros niños… ¿Sabe que su pequeño cuerpecito salvó tres vidas? — alzo la vista y mi pluma se sigue deslizando por el papel. Asiento ligeramente como pidiendo que continúe—. Pero este hijo de perra… — mira a su esposo con la ira taladrándole el cuerpo del aludido—, no tiene el más mínimo remordimiento. ¡Lo sé!

Observo a Michael impaciente, que coloca sus dedos en su sien de manera cansada.

— Y, ¿Qué ha hecho al respecto Michael? — Inquiero sin dejar de dibujar sobre el papel blanco que está prensado en la tablilla de madera.

— ¡Nada! — responde enérgica —. ¡No ha hecho nada! Sale de casa porque dice que no soporta estar ahí, ¿Qué mierda cree que soy? ¿Un tempano de hielo? ¡Yo también siento el vacío de Tommy! — y de nuevo limpia sus ojos hinchados y escurridos en rímel cargado.

— Basta, Jennifer — por fin se digna a hablar el señor Arnolds de manera fastidiosa.

— ¡No! — grita ella y entonces comienzan a discutir.

Saco el aire de mis pulmones con pesadez y comienzo a hablar.

— ¿Cómo les va en el sexo? — pregunto de manera directa y entonces, el marido me atraviesa con la mirada.

Jennifer calla y baja la mirada. Sospecho que ni siquiera duermen juntos. Un silencio se instala en el consultorio y comienzo a escuchar el leve ruido del segundero del reloj. Cómo profesional, me limito a espera respuestas y a _escribir._ Garabateo una vez más y entonces me sorprendo de lo que mi propia inconsciente ha dibujado.

Mi vista se instala con determinación en el papel blanco donde debería estar haciendo mis anotaciones como profesional a cargo de la pareja, pero en lugar de encontrar líneas y líneas interminables de anotaciones, me encuentro con un dibujo perfectamente realizado en el borde blanco de la hoja, de la señora Jennifer Arnolds, sin blusa, con los senos al descubierto y una enorme marca en su cuello que he hecho con la tinta azul de mi pluma.

Paso saliva de manera ruidosa y parpadeo. Me encuentro en la realidad, como si alguien hubiese puesto _MUTE_ en un televisor y de golpe, hubiesen subido todo el volumen. Michael Arnolds está gritándome.

—… ¡Y a usted qué mierda le importa cómo nos va en la cama! — me reclama y yo no hago más que quedarme quieto cuando sujeta las solapas de mi camisa.

— Suéltame, Michael — le ordeno y la hoja con aquel dibujo cae a mis pies.

El hombre me retiene por el cuello y alcanzo a ver la hoja que está a la vista de todos. Jennifer le ordena que me suelte, pero él no desiste. Coloco mi pie sobre el papel, ocultando la prueba de mis descarriados pensamientos.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — grita desesperada y siento ahogar por la presión en mi cuello.

Ah, ¿Con qué así se siente? Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mis orejas.

— Suél-taa-me — digo una vez y el refuerza el agarre pero sé que no durará mucho. Se cansará o moriré si no hago o hacen algo pronto.

Jennifer golpea el hombro de su marido, al par de que mi asistente entra con paso veloz a la sala con un par de guardias de seguridad. Yo jadeo de manera descontrolada mientras sujeto mi cuello con ambas manos y mi agresor pone resistencia.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — me grita al par que lo llevan a rastras fuera del consultorio. Judith me mira preocupada mientras Jennifer no puede reprimir el llanto.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta mi asistente.

Yo asiento incapaz de poder decir algo más.

— Lo siento… — Lloriquea la señora Arnolds, toma su bolso y se marcha.

Comienzo a toser de manera ruidosa y Judith sale corriendo por un vaso rebosante de agua, que me entrega con preocupación.

— ¿Está usted bien, doctor Cullen?

Asiento de nuevo, sin dejar de colocar mi pie sobre el papel y me siento en el mueble.

— ¿Debería llamar al 911? — Inquiere y yo niego aun tosiendo.

— No-o — respondo—, est-o-oy bien— bebo de mi vaso una vez más y aclaro mi garganta—. Será mejor que continúe mi trabajo.

— De ninguna manera, doctor Cullen… — me toma de las manos y me mira con sus ojos cándidos y azules—, vaya a descansar a casa, lo merece.

Mis manos tiemblan, veo que ella me coquetea peligrosamente y me separo. Mantén distancia Cullen, es lo mejor. Tomo las hojas regadas en el piso y asiento en silencio. Ella trata de ayudarme pero se lo impido cortésmente.

— Creo que es buena idea… — asiento una vez más de manera nerviosa y enérgica, Judith me mira extrañada pero no me cuestiona, yo solo camino hacia la salida para tomar mi cazadora—. Hasta mañana, señorita Adams — ella sonríe y salgo por la puerta.

Camino presuroso hacia la salida de la clínica pequeña y sé que estamos solos porque los guardias se han retirado o al menos se limitan a no estar cerca. Estoy excitado, hace meses que _no lo hago_. Y el tacto de la señorita Adams, me ha descolocado. Tal vez sea la adrenalina del momento. Aprieto los ojos y acomodo de nuevo mi corbata. Pulso el botón del elevador y espero.

— Vamos… — susurro impaciente por salir de ahí y no follarme a mi asistente.

— _Vuelve_— escucho esa voz tan conocida y me retuerzo incómodo_. Él_ está aquí.

Niego fugazmente y en el brillo de la pared metálica del elevador como mi reflejo, aparece un hombre parecido a mí, está cruzado de brazos y me sonríe. Es _Anthony. Anthony _a veces habla conmigo y me dice qué hacer. Me he resistido a obedecerlo durante años, últimamente mucho más hace un par de meses. Sus ojos verdes son los mismos que los míos pero en ellos, creo que puedo ver maldad.

— _Vuelve_— me insiste _él_.

— No, basta ya Anthony — susurro.

— _Vamos, Edward _— musita él — _sé que quieres follártela desde que solicitó el trabajo. Es lo que necesitas para controlarte al menos._

Nervioso, al escucharlo palpo mis bolsillos y el elevador se abre. Encuentro triunfante un frasco de tranquilizantes y lo destapo de manera nerviosa mientras las puertas se cierran.

— _¿Vas a tomar de nuevo eso para dejar de escucharme? _— me pregunta sonriendo, recargado en la cabina cuando yo he pulsado el número del piso y me he tragado dos pastillas—, _sabes qué necesitas para despejar tu mente._

— Cállate— le ordeno respirando de manera áspera.

Los números comienzan a cambiar en rojo y la cabina desciende.

— _No puedes deshacerte de mí_— musita cerca de mi oído y se carcajea.

Aprieto mis manos a mis costados y sé que se pondrá insistente.

— No existes — le digo firme cerrando los ojos.

— _Sino existo, ¿por qué me oyes? _— Pregunta peinándose el cabello en el reflejo del brillante metal del elevador—, _llevamos años juntos, Edward… ¿Por qué te resistes en dejarme salir otra vez?_

Las puertas se abren de golpe porque alguien ha mandado a llamar al elevador. _Anthony_ sonríe cuando una mujer de cabello negro, bidet rojo y traje gris ajustado, entra a la cabina. Yo veo como descaradamente, le mira el culo. Sé qué se imagina exactamente y yo niego. La mujer me sonríe amable.

— Buen día — saluda.

Yo me limito a sonreír pero no le respondo.

— _Mira que buen culo _— musita _él _tocándose la barba crecida y una de las pocas cosas _físicas _que nos diferencian. La observa perversamente desde los senos hasta las caderas—, _te imaginas sí…_

— ¡Basta! — grito y entonces, la morena me mira asustada.

Ella parpadea y pasa saliva sin entender lo que ocurre. Cuando me doy cuenta, mis nudillos están demasiado blancos por la fuerza que he ejercido sobre mis palmas. Sé que no lo entiende, sé que no entiende que no quiero seguir escuchándolo a _él._ El elevador aún no ha parado ni una sola vez desde que ella subió, mira a su alrededor y sabe que mis palabras no tienen sentido. Ella se preguntará, _¿Por qué ha dicho "basta"?, _lo veo en sus ojos. No me ha ofendido en lo absoluto y yo solo me veo como un imbécil.

Lo sé, porque en la cabina, ahora, solo estamos ella y yo.

_Anthony_ se ha ido… Por ahora.

_…_

Hace frío, porque estamos a inicios de diciembre. Camino calle afuera mientras presiono el botón de los peatones. Vivo en Manhattan, particularmente en Downtown o Bajo Manhattan, en el extremo sur de la isla, donde se extiende desde Battery Park hasta la calle 14 y es la parte más antigua de la ciudad. Sobre ella se elevan las torres del Financial District donde se encuentra el New York Stock Exchange o Bolsa de Nueva York. Esta parte de Manhattan se encuentra formada por barrios o vecindarios todos ellos con personalidad propia como Chinatown, Little Italy, Soho, Tribeca o Greenwich Village. Yo vivo en _Little Italy_ y para llegar ahí, a veces tomo el taxi o el metro, esta vez he optado por el último.

Tengo que llegar a él y el sujeto de la pantalla que me da acceso al cruce de la calle, está en color rojo, por lo que hay un montón de gente esperando junto a mí.

Me siento aturdido y cansado, quizás hasta ligeramente mareado. Sé que es por los tranquilizantes pero es la única manera de mantenerme al margen, con todo. Escucho impaciente como detrás de mí, hay una mujer de cuerpo grueso que platica con otra acerca del matrimonio de sus hijos. Huele a perfume dulzón y barato y algunas joyas tintinean mientras ella mueve los brazos. Aprieto mis puños cuando el sonido del llanto de un bebé y un teléfono celular se conjugan. Me desespero. El dueño del celular no habla, grita cuando está contestando. Acto seguido, un adolescente salta de su patineta y puede escuchar su música de _rap _aturdiéndome los oídos.

Parpadeo dos veces en dirección a la pantalla, donde el monigote aún está en rojo, y espero impaciente cambie a verde. ¿Cuántos segundos han pasado? ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?

Cierro los ojos y entonces, un sonido me desconcentra.

— Lo siento — murmura una vocecilla tímida que me hace girar al completo la cabeza.

Mis ojos se abren a la par cuando encuentro una mujer castaña de rodillas con un montón de hojas y libros tirados en el suelo. Nadie hace por ayudarla, nadie y sé que eso es grosero, inclusive yo me he quedado estático. Tiene los ojos verdes como los míos, pero los de ella son más cristalinos, una bonita cintura que es oculta por un blazer de color verde y un vestido _vintage_ negro estampado con flores rosas, botines cafés casi del color de su cabellera y medias negras. Su cabello está suelto y hace un movimiento con los dedos, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. La piel le es blanca y casi como la leche. Puedo asegurar casi cuál es su pulso y que está nerviosa y apenada, sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido ahí, junto a la chica que aun recoge sus libros y hojas. Y entonces, suspiro. Huele a vainilla y a ¿fresas? El olor es embriagador, quizás una extraña combinación entre su perfume y su champú. Parpadeo alucinado, ¿Cuánto tiempo me he tomado para observarla? Me veo como un imbécil después de todo. Niego tres veces, colocando mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz y mi pulso se acelera.

Oh, no.

El monigote cambia al fin de color y la gente comienza a avanzar hacia la otra calle. La chica castaña ya ha recogido todo — muy mal por cierto — y camina con la multitud perdiéndose. Avanzo a paso lento e intencionalmente, me quedo detrás de todos para poder ubicarla. Ella camina en dirección norte, justo hacia el metro y obviamente, solo avanzo. Aprieto mis carpetas contra mi cuerpo y puedo observar su figura delgada entre las personas egoístas que han decidido ignorarla.

Camino sin pensarlo, ella entra a la estación a paso apresurado, agachando la mirada. Parece bastante tímida, ¿por qué? La curiosidad me carcome y tengo la necesidad inminente por averiguar quién es ella. En mi paso, un hombre me golpea el hombro con el suyo, sé que dijo algo, quizás una grosería… Pero yo estoy concentrando. Mi vista no pierde ese punto tan hipnotizante. La joven llega hacia los aparatos donde venden los _tickets _y presiona un botón para acceder a los andenes. No sé a dónde va, pero yo sigo mi camino.

Entro tras ella, quizás separados por unos 5 metros de distancia. Los ojos se me mantienen abiertos y creo que ni siquiera he parpadeado desde que pedí el _pase peatonal._ La sangre me recorre las venas con rapidez y mi respiración se hace errática. Subo cuando ella se acomoda en un asiento vacío. Yo guardo mi distancia pero no dejo de mirarla, quiero aprenderme su rostro, sus facciones, sus gestos. Es una criatura deliciosa y tímida. El metro comienza a avanzar mientras me sujeto de los pasamanos.

Paso los siguientes minutos, mirando de reojo a la mujer joven que está enfrascada mirando el suelo del lugar y observo que sonríe. Creo que le parece fascinante y no sé por qué. Quiero saber lo que piensa, quiero saberlo todo.

Cuando el _metro _llega a la siguiente estación, ella levanta la cabeza y sonríe de nuevo. Parece que las cosas sencillas le hacen feliz, es transparente y nada pretenciosa, una mujer particular en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se bajará y también una horda de gente apretujándose entre sí. La chica es amable, ayuda y espera a que los demás bajen antes que ella y eso me aventaja porque no me es difícil tenerla en mi vista. Salgo como últimamente lo he hecho, detrás de ella y puedo estar a menos de un metro de su cuerpo. Me siento ansioso, el vaho de mi boca sale escandalosamente cuando la chica gira su cabeza y su cabello expide un olor dulce de vainilla. Cierro mis ojos y aprieto las manos. Dios santo, me siento extraño y sé que con _extraño _ me refiero a excitado… Muy _excitado._

La sensación es más poderosa que cuando Judith me tomo de las manos, o cuando inclusive, el dibujo de la señora Arnolds que hice en mi libreta, me provocó una ligera erección. Me quedo estático y guardo distancia, pero quiero más. Imagino la sensación de tocarla y eso aumenta mis expectativas.

Ella camina hacia escaleras arriba para salir de la estación. Me doy cuenta de que lleva prisa y aunque no sé dónde nos encontramos con exactitud, no puedo permitirme parar. Miro hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie me está mirando y veo que todo el mundo está concentrando en su vida. La chica avanza calle arriba y yo le sigo. Casi tres cuadras después de la estación del metro, ella se detiene frente a una casa de tejado viejo y paredes blancas: su hogar. Entra lentamente después de muchos intentos torpes por encontrar la llave correcta de la puerta y la observo parado desde la esquina, donde hay un buzón azul que fácilmente podría ocultarme.

Al fin, entra y cierra la puerta y yo parpadeo, quizás por primera vez desde que salí desde el andén.

Veo hacia los lados y siento que estoy perdido.

— ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? — me pregunto a mí mismo y me golpeo la frente. Y entonces, sé que no he sido _yo _quien la ha seguido, sino _Anthony_.

…

Volver a casa no me es difícil, porque no me queda a más de unas 6 cuadras desde el punto donde me había llevado la chica. Sé que debo controlarme. Debo evitar que estas cosas vuelvan a suceder porque si no_, Anthony_ tomará el control de mí. He podido con él durante años. En mi departamento no hay demasiado, no al menos demasiado pretencioso. Con el dinero de la herencia de mis padres podría tener un mejor estilo de vida pero he decidido trabajar por mi cuenta propia. Después de la muerte de mi padre, me vine a vivir a Nueva York para empezar una nueva vida. Recuerdo que no lamenté su pérdida, el viejo _Anthony _— mi padre—, era un hijo de puta que me maltrataba y golpeaba desde que me mi madre había…

Estudié psiquiatría y un tiempo después supe lo del testamento. Tenía menos de 20 años en ese entonces, pero los problemas con _Anthony, _comenzaron cerca de los 16. Una noche, mientras hacia algunos deberes en el patio trasero de mi casa, mi vecina _Ashley_ salió llorando porque su padre la había abofeteado, ella era 3 años mayor que yo y por supuesto, yo estaba enloquecido por ella.

Cuando la vi llorando, no pude evitar acercármele y preguntarle cómo estaba. Como bien sabia, me contó todo y la invité a entrar a casa porque estaba fresco afuera. Subimos a mi habitación y le llevé un té para tranquilizarla, una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mi madre era eso, que el té la calmaba. Y ahí, una cosa llevo a la otra. Y esa noche, perdí la virginidad.

Pero mientras el acto se desarrollaba, mi cuerpo no me obedeció como yo supuse que sería. Mientras la penetraba, tuve la inminente necesidad de asfixiarla. Quería verla jadeando más y más y aquello animaba más mi libido. Ella no sé quejó en lo absoluto al principio, creo que hasta lo disfrutó — hasta cierto punto—, hasta que comenzó a patalear y mis manos ejercieron más fuerza en su resistencia. Mis ojos se centraban en cada facción suya desesperada y me hizo sentir poderoso.

_Ashley _jadeaba incontroladamente y entonces, _Anthony _apareció por primera vez esa noche. Su repentina presencia me asustó y yo dejé de ejercer fuerza. No la asesiné, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Desde entonces, _él _está conmigo. Solo un par de veces se ha apoderado de mí, las mismas veces que he tenido lagunas mentales y no recuerdo nada. Desde la primera vez que se apoderó _de mi cuerpo_, he escrito un diario. Aquella ocasión, no sé qué ocurrió conmigo. _Anthony _salió de casa y golpeó a varios sujetos al parecer en una riña de bar y se acostó con una mujer cuyo rostro no recuerdo. Al amanecer yo tenía golpes en las costillas y mi acompañante nocturna estaba en mi cama, con dos marcas moradas en el cuello porque había intentado asfixiarla, afortunadamente ella seguía viva.

— _No mientas, sé que te encantó _— se burló _él _esa mañana mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en la pared del baño. Yo — Edward—, coloqué mis manos en el lavabo confundido, sin saber lo que me estaba pasando.

Y aquí me encuentro, confundido de nuevo. Me desnudo del torso y enciendo un cigarrillo. Saco mi cuadernillo donde pongo mis anotaciones del día y escribo.

_3 de Diciembre del 2012._

_3: 47 pm_

_Anthony ha resurgido después de algunos meses de paz y tranquilidad. Sé que debo ser más cuidadoso con lo que hago, pero me es mucho más difícil cuando una mujer que me atrae está cerca. Hoy estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y follarme a Judith o inclusive, a una de mis pacientes, pero he logrado dimitir las ganas de hacerlo. También me he sorprendido dibujando a la señora Arnolds desnuda y fría sobre una cama, debo eliminar esa hoja, porque sé que si alguien la ve las cosas se complicarían… Su marido ha intentado asfixiarme, cuando pregunté sobre su vida sexual, pude sentir un poco sobre lo que se siente que quieran matarte... No es bueno, pero Anthony piensa distinto._

_Todo se fue al carajo cuando salí rumbo a la estación del metro y me he encontrado con una chica que parece ser mi maldita droga. No la conozco pero la he seguido _— _inconscientemente _— _hasta su casa. Ella es tan… Atractiva._

_No sé por qué mientras la seguía imaginaba como se vería su boca semiabierta mientras la penetraba, sé que el pensamiento era más de Anthony que mío. Pero no lo niego, sus labios, quiero morder sus labios. Me encuentro desesperado. Si sigo así, Anthony ganará terreno y yo no quiero dañar a nadie. _

_Edward Cullen._

Tengo la necesidad de tomarme más tranquilizantes y lo hago. Me paso las pastillas sin agua y me recuesto en mi cama, estoy somnoliento.

— _No sé qué pretendes drogándote, Edward_— me dice _Anthony _sentado en un taburete de la habitación—, _algún día no lo podrás controlar._

— Cállate, _Anthony_ — le ordeno con los ojos cerrados.

— _¿Sabes lo que está logrando solamente? _— me pregunta mientras camina por la habitación y yo lo miro extrañado mientras intenta ser lógico, pero no lo entiendo. Al notar que no es tan directo, bufa fastidiado—. _Solo logras que me aburra aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Qué te impide tener un poco de acción en tu vida? Vamos, sabes que lo disfrutas… o ¿qué me dices de la chica del metro?_

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

— Déjala en paz — le ordeno—, ella no te ha hecho nada.

— _¿Qué no ha hecho nada? Mira _— apunta —, _su primer error fue cruzarse en nuestro camino _— y sé que en eso tiene extrañamente razón —_, además te gustó seguirla. Yo solo… Di el empujón para que subieses al mismo andén que ella. ¿O me lo negarás? Fuiste tú quien la seguiste, Edward… No fui yo._

— ¿Estás gastándome una broma de mal gusto? ¡Fuiste tú!— digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él sonríe divertido y se cruza de brazos.

— _¿Y si fui yo, qué? No me vengas con que no te ha excitado incluso la idea, es un círculo vicioso Edward… ¿Olvidaste las sensaciones? ¡Eres más que eso! O,_ _¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Edward? Dime, ¿No te acuerdas qué fue lo que sentiste cuando Tanya murió?_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, recordándolo todo. Me mecí en mi cama como niño pequeño, escuchando la voz de _Anthony_. Lo recordaba vagamente, pero al fin y al cabo lo recordaba. Tanya había sido _la primera _en Londres, cuando viví un tiempo allá, fue un tiempo en que _mi otro yo_ estaba más que descontrolado. De eso, no había pasado más de dos meses. Cuando la veía, era más _Anthony _que _Edward. _Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no asesinarla después de mucho tiempo de seguirla y una noche… fallé.

Tenía inclusive fotos de aquel acto de asfixia atroz. Me sentí un enfermo mental. La parte _racional _de mí, quería suicidarse, mientras _Anthony _sonreía al mirar las fotos. De aquella sospecha de homicidio, salí libre. Nadie me culpó. Al parecer, sabía hacer las cosas sin dejar rastros de mi presencia. Nunca recordaba con exactitud cómo _llegué _a perpetuar ese crimen, pero _Anthony _se desvivía contándome los detalles atroces, mismos que _él _apuntó en mi diario.

Mi otro yo, también escribía.

_5 de Octubre del 2012._

_00:15 am._

_Estoy sentado desde el borde la cama mientras el cuerpo de Tanya se seca al completo después de la ducha que le he dado. Le pinté las uñas de un color escarlata, siempre me gustado ese color. He lavado las sábanas para no dejar rastro de mi presencia. Cómo estamos en su departamento, la gente pensará que fácilmente ha sido un homicidio de un asesino serial, ¿en realidad eso soy? _

_Recuerdo cuando la conocí. La cacé por semanas siguiéndola hasta su trabajo y los lugares donde ella frecuentaba. Visité su casa un par de veces antes de poder acercármele y robar su ropa interior, los pequeños moños de sus sostenes y sus bragas. _

_El imbécil de Edward trató de reprimirme, pero no lo logró. Hoy mientras se preparaba para dormir, disfruté asfixiarla. Me gustó cuando su cara se cambió repentinamente de color y gestos, y hacía esfuerzos torpes para que la dejase en paz. También me he tomado el tiempo para limpiarlo todo… Edward debería estar feliz, nadie lo implicará… _

_Quiero fotos, muchas fotos. Ella tapada por sábanas blancas… Ella desnuda… Ella abierta de piernas, sus senos al descubierto, su melena rubia… Mi Tanya… Mi ella… Su cuerpo se marchitó porque he tomado lo que tanto deseo: su vida._

_Escucho 'Fur Elise' mientras le corto un mechón de su cabello y lo tallo contra mi rostro. Se siente tan bien… Tan suave… Edward lo disfrutará también aunque lo niegue… Porqué sé que ha estado observando mientras la ahogaba y no hizo nada para detenerme._

_Me iré antes del amanecer… Mañana, la policía lo sabrá pero no tendrá idea de dónde buscar, porque sé que Edward querrá irse. Sé que está consciente ahora… Sé que querrá hacer una estupidez… Pero no puede dañarme sin dañarse a él, porque somos uno mismo._

_Anthony Masen…_

Cada vez que leo esa página, mi alma se encoge…

Si es que tengo alma.

**(…)**

_Ella está en su habitación con el cabello recogido. Sé que se desnudará pronto para darse una ducha. Una parte de mí piensa que sabe que la estoy observando. Me remojo los labios y mi respiración se descontrola cuando suelta su melena chocolate. Está de espalda y de pronto, camina hacia su cómoda y comienza a quitarse el pantalón y queda en bragas. Unas bragas negras bastante conservadoras pero muy bonitas. _

_La blusa le está estorbando, me agazapo sobre mi lugar porque sé que si sigue, me introduciré en su habitación para verla más de cerca. ¿Cómo te llamas extraña hermosa? Algo tienes que me mantiene aquí, mirándote. O ¿es que acaso lo sabes y lo haces intencionalmente? Mi pantalón comienza a apretarme y debo mitigar la búsqueda de la liberación._

_Sigo mirando y ella se quita la blusa. La chica queda en sostén de color azul y se gira caminando descalza hacia su baño mientras se desabrocha el sujetador y lo deja caer al suelo. Bien, o ella es desorganizada o lo hace intencionalmente. Me remuevo, quiero entrar._

_Vuelve a salir pero lleva una toalla blanca enredada sobre sus pechos, odio al maldito pedazo de tela que me separa de la expectativa. Ella sonríe y entonces deja caer la prenda y queda desnuda, frente a mi vista. Jadeo haciéndome hacia delante pero me controlo. Se moja un dedo con la boca y comienza a tocarse. Respiro bruscamente de nuevo, maldita sea, y comienzo a imitarla. Me siento, me palpo, me recorro con la mano. Se está masturbando para mí._

_Cierro los ojos y la imagino, pero no puedo permitirme perderme todo el espectáculo. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, ella está al borde la ventana con las piernas abiertas y un dedo dentro de ella. Gruño ruidosamente y me mira a los ojos, no tiene miedo y lo sigue haciendo. Sabe que soy el hombre de la estación del metro y le gusto, le gusto en realidad._

_Veo sus redondos labios abrirse y exclamar un "Ah" bien pronunciado._

_Tengo que entrar, tengo que hacerla mía. No sé qué quiera ella, ¿sexo?, ¿amor?, deseo darle todo a la vez, pero cuando avanzo hacia la ventana, lo veo a él. Anthony está con ella a su espalda y la está mirando. Lleva un cuchillo en su mano para poder amenazarla aunque sé que la asfixia en su manera favorita._

— _¡No!_ — _grito al darme cuenta que la quiere dañar y él me sonríe cuando clava la daga en su dulce espalda. La chica gime y se desvanece en sus brazos._

_Me quedo estático y él la abraza y le besa el cuello._

— _Llegas tarde _— _me dice él._

— _¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

_…_

Despierto sobresaltado y miro el reloj que me muestra la alarma de las 6:00 am. Estoy asustado y jadeando, ¿qué clase de pesadilla más infernal he tenido? Niego, sin saber cuántas veces lo he hecho. Al lado mío está mi diario abierto, lo cierro sin mirarlo y lo guardo en la cómoda que está al lado de mi cama. Maldita sea, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado por mi mente. Eso me pasa por leer esas cosas en la noche. Me levanto dispuesto a matarme el cuerpo haciendo ejercicio para poder sacarme de la cabeza mis recuerdos. En la caminadora pongo un poco de música rock y reproduzco _Californication de Red Hot Chili Peppers._

Alzo mi vista y frente a mí, solo hay varios bosquejos de dibujos que nunca había visto. Detengo el reproductor de golpe y la caminadora, y me dirijo hacia ellos.

Son hojas blancas con dibujos hechos de grafito de lápiz. Veo mi mano derecha y está sucia y no sé por qué. En esas hojas hay un rostro que me es conocido, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por la precisión de los parecidos. Es una mujer desnuda, el contorno de su cuerpo es delgado y solo cubierto por sábanas. Las manos la cuelgan por lo que parece un colchón y pueden notársele perfectamente la silueta de los senos, su cabello es largo y grueso, parece profundamente dormida.

Me acerco más porque desconozco los dibujos y abro mis ojos de golpe al mirar el dibujo en la base de su cuello, tiene una soga o una prenda suya quizá, que la sujeta con fuerza. Miro en toda dirección y el mismo dibujo con distintas poses, tapiza una pared entera de mi cuarto, y al mirar con mucha más atención al rostro de la mujer, noto que es la chica de la estación del metro.

Parece que Anthony se ha pasado la noche ocupado. Arranco algunos de ellos y los tiro a la basura. Necesito sacar eso de mi mente, necesito no volver a pensar en ella. Ni siquiera intentar acercármele o terminará como en mi sueño o en mis dibujos…

…

Desayuno solamente una taza de café negra y de nuevo, mis tranquilizantes. Debo ir al trabajo, aunque no estoy muy seguro si hoy habrá citas en el consultorio. Ausente miro mi título profesional en la sala de mi casa.

_Universidad de Oxford._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Médico Psiquiatra._

Al lado hay una foto de mi madre y mía, sonrío sin ganas.

No recuerdo demasiado cómo falleció. Intento no darle tanta importancia y tomo mi portafolio después de haberme colocado la cazadora.

De nuevo camino las casi 6 cuadras que me separan de la estación, esperando no encontrarme con una chica atractivamente tentadora. Cuando paso frente al domicilio tan conocido, ni siquiera lo miro, las imágenes de mis sueños y los dibujos de esta mañana, me tienen muy sugestionado. ¿por qué niña? ¿Por qué tenías que cruzarte en mi camino?

Entro a la estación con pensamiento ausente mientras una mujer de escote provocador me mira con una sonrisa. Cuando la veo, me guiñe un ojo y yo le sonrío amablemente. No nena, es mejor que no me intereses, te lo aseguro. No sé por qué espero escuchar una carcajada por parte de _Anthony_, diciendo alguna vulgaridad, pero todo está en silencio, bueno un silencio "normal".

Cuando llego a mi destino, salgo entre la gente apretujándome y camino hacia el consultorio. Saludo al señor Michaels quien siempre está sentado afuera de su tienda, escuchando música de los años 20's en un viejo radio. Nunca me responde, siempre asiente con la cabeza, y eso es ganancia.

Llamo al elevador y en un par de minutos, estoy en el piso de mi consultorio.

— Buen día, Judith — saludo a mi asistente mientras entro a la oficina.

— Buen día, doctor Cullen — responde y me sigue, donde coloco mi cazadora—, hoy usted tiene solamente tres citas.

— ¿De quién? — le pregunto sentándome en mi lugar y abriendo unas carpetas.

— Una es del señor Reynolds a las 10:00, el siguiente es la pareja de los Smith y por último la señora Ryans.

— Parece que hoy nos retiraremos temprano — bromeo y ella ríe.

Me quedo viendo hacia mis documentos cuando veo que su mano izquierda tiene la intención de tocarme. Me paro a tiempo y comienzo a hablar alrededor de la oficina. Un brillo de decepción se asoma en sus ojos azules, más me siento aliviado porque ni una sola vez hemos tenido contacto, exceptuando ayer.

— Deberíamos bien fijar las fechas de las próximas semanas. Serán vacaciones y tendremos que aplazarlas hasta enero.

— Claro, doctor Cullen — responde seria.

— Bien— suspiro —, es todo Judith.

La chica asiente y se retira, yo me devuelvo a mi asiento a preparar mis cosas, a la espera de un día tan monótono.

…

He acabado más temprano de lo que parece y salgo casi siquiera sin despedirme de mi asistente. Necesito ir a una tienda cerca de casa, casi no tengo suministros de herramientas de oficina y necesito un libro nuevo para distraerme. En mi ya sugerido camino, tomo el metro con la intención de que nadie me ponga demasiada atención entre la multitud de gente que se apretuja en la ciudad. Me abstengo de mantener contacto visual con alguien, _Anthony _solo busca el más pequeño de los pretextos para salir a flote.

Cuando salgo de la estación, meto mis manos en mi cazadora oscura y veo que comienza a nevar. Miro al cielo fascinado, me gusta la nieve. Camino aproximadamente unas 5 cuadras al sur de mi posición y veo cerca una pintoresca librería que también vende café. Bien, no podría ser mejor.

**_"Book & Coffee"_**_, _sé que el nombre no es muy original pero no deja atrás mis expectativas. Entro con el absurdo tintineo de una campana, genial, justo cuando no quería llamar la atención todos me miran más de lo debido, en especial las mujeres.

Sonrío amable y entro aun sin sacar mis manos de mis bolsillos y camino escalones arriba a una terraza donde se encuentran largas filas de estanterías de libros. Me dirijo especialmente a una estantería que habla específicamente de _filosofía_. Paso los dedos largos por los tomos y me detengo a leer más de un título, esperando encontrar a _Friedrich Nietzche. _

— _Anticristo, Anticristo_… —murmuro suavemente sin poder encontrarlo, recorriendo las filas quizás demasiado rápido.

— Sí usted busca el _Anticristo _de _Nietzche, _está por este lado — me sugiere una voz que me hace sentir escalofríos en la espalda. No quiero alzar la vista, pero es inevitable.

Ahí está ella, la chica de la estación del metro. Viste un pantalón de color negro y una blusa azul que se adhiere gustosa a su blanca piel, los botines cafés de la última vez y una boina que cubre su cabello de manera colegial, se ve tan joven. Parpadeo sorprendido de lo hermosa que es de cerca. Sus labios son rosas, pero sin la ayuda de ningún brillo labial ni restos de maquillaje. Los verdes ojos que están frente a mí me estudian con fascinación y curiosidad.

Oh no, nena. No hagas eso, no muestres interés.

Me remuevo incómodo pero casi imperceptible, sé que a _él _ le ha gustado. Lo sé. Y entonces, cometo el error de suspirar y su fragancia me remueve como un terremoto, huele a vainilla y a fresas juntas.

— Gracias… — digo solamente parpadeando y carraspeando frenéticamente, y entonces veo que amable, me tiende el manuscrito en mis manos.

— De nada — responde apenada.

Trato de controlarme en algo más que no sea ella y miro el libro y la pasta dura es recorrida por mis dedos. Debería de irme, debería de largarme lo más pronto posible de aquí, pero no quiero, una parte de mí no quiere. Cuando pienso detenidamente a quien no le gustaría irse de la librería, sé que es a mí, Edward Cullen no quiere alejarse aún de la inocente chica.

— Ah… ¿Tendrán café fresco? — inquiero golpeando nerviosamente la tapa del libro con la punta de mis dedos. Ella abre los ojos porque de algún modo creería que me iría.

— Sí — responde solamente y camina lentamente hacia abajo, cuando mira que no la sigo — extrañamente no la sigo como un loco, se detiene y me sonríe—. Por aquí, por favor.

— Claro.

Camino a paso sugerente tras la chica de cabellos castaños, esperando que mi estancia en la librería no complique más las cosas. De algún modo — estúpidamente— espero que nadie se le ocurra mencionar cosas sobre su vida personal, o quedaré más que carcomido por la curiosidad, intentando no salir corriendo en busca de más respuestas. Lo mismo que sucedió con _Tanya. _

Ella me coloca en una mesa del fondo, parece bastante _privado _y me agrada. Yo me siento en un mueble acolchonado y fácilmente puedo descansar la espalda ahí, pero me limito a quedarme erguido, como si esperase escuchar alguna pistola que me obligara a salir corriendo como en una carrera de relevos.

— ¿Cómo le gustaría su café? — Me pregunta sonriendo.

No, no hagas eso. Bajo la mirada intentando mitigar las sensaciones.

— Sorpréndame, señorita…— y sonrió, de esa manera que sé que desarma intencionalmente a las mujeres. ¡¿Qué está haciendo, Cullen?! ¡No!

Bajo la vista una vez más y cuando la levanto, ella me mira fascinada aunque sonrosada.

— De acuerdo — responde ella y me sonríe, mordiéndose los labios y se marcha.

Mi entrepierna aprieta, siento que estoy descontrolando y sacudo la cabeza dos veces para mitigar mis pensamientos.

— _Ella es atractiva _— dice _Anthony _cruzado de piernas y frente a mí, ojeando un libro para adultos— _¿Te imaginas cuando la estés bañando…?_

— Basta, _Anthony _— le ordeno.

— _¿Por qué me sugieres que me detenga, Cullen? ¡La chica es toda una bomba! Su cuerpo es la dinamita y sus labios son los fósforos… Tú eres el niño que puede encender esos fósforos, hazlo._

— Me iré de aquí en cuanto termine el café — le digo inseguro.

— _¿Irte? Es lo que menos quieres… Pregúntale su nombre, vamos. Lo demás podrás averiguarlo en su casa… Cuando la visites._

— ¡NO! — Grito demasiado fuerte como para alguien que está en una librería.

No me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. La chica me mira extrañada con la taza de café en sus manos y se ve preocupada. Los clientes nos miran con atención pero más a la chica, debe ser porque he gritado como un loco.

— ¿Está bien?

Parpadeo y me siento desarmado, sus ojos me muestran que le preocupa mucho.

— Disculpa… Es que… Recordé algo…

— _JAJAJAJAJA, imbécil _— se bufa _Anthony _y por un momento desaparece dejando el libro de lado.

— No se preocupe, ¿señor…?

Parpadeo ante su intención, desea saber mi nombre… No me queda más remedio que decirle la verdad. Creo.

— Edward Cullen — me presento parándome de la silla y ella me tiende la mano.

Pienso detenidamente si estoy tocando peligrosamente los límites de lo prohibido y como buen amante de la adrenalina, le correspondo. Un subidón de electricidad me hace cosquillas en la palma derecha. La siento, es tan suave y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos en una fracción de segundo y mirar su rostro. ¿Qué significa esa expresión? Parece perpleja y levemente sorprendida, ¿qué pasa por tu mente, nena? Se ruboriza al instante pero no suelta mi mano, por lo que cortésmente la retiro y acomodo mi corbata de manera nerviosa.

— Isabella Swan — se presenta la mujer frente a mí. La tímida criatura tiene nombre, un nombre que bien podría ser pronunciado cuando llegue al orgas…

— Mucho gusto, señorita Swan.

— Llámeme Bella— me propone.

— Bella — repito

Sonríe, le gusta y me gusta cómo se escucha mi nombre en mis labios.

— Bien, ¿se le ofrece algo más, señor Cullen?

Niego, aunque sé que sí se me ofrece algo _más._

— Díme Edward, por favor. No soy tan viejo como para que me llamen de usted.

Un sonido maravilloso sale de entre sus labios, su risa de campana. Las palmas de mis manos se hacen puños en la tela de mi cazadora, Dios, esto es tan descontroladamente excitante. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una risa me había puesto tan ansioso?

— De acuerdo, Edward… Si se te ofrece algo más, estaré por allá— y apunta tras la barra donde hay un chico muy concentrado haciendo unas cuentas.

Asiento y le sonrió, lo más amble que puedo y ella se retira relajando los hombros. Me pregunto vagamente si ella es así con los demás clientes y me encuentro ansioso por saber si me teoría es cierta. La idea no me agrada, no quiero que se porte así con los demás, solo conmigo. Me bofeteo mentalmente, ¿qué te ocurre Cullen? ¡No puedes celar a una mujer a quien acabas de conocer!

Aclaro mi garganta y tomo la taza rebosante de café y crema. Mmm, está suave, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probé café descafeinado? Es relajante y dulce, me gusta. Doy otro sorbo y me encuentro fascinado con el sabor. ¿Ella lo preparó especialmente o hay una máquina que lo hace igual para los clientes? Sonrío para mis adentros pensando en lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza y vuelvo a tomar.

— _¿No te estarás interesando realmente en la chica, cierto?_ — pregunta _Anthony _amargándome el momento.

— Pensé que te habías ido — comento abriendo la tapa del libro.

— _¿Y perderme toda esa estupidez de "Llámame Edward"? ¡Por Dios! Con la 'primera' ni siquiera te presentaste. ¿Rompiendo la rutina?_

— Ella no…— le refuto casi gruñéndole.

— _No soy brujo ni adivino, Edward… Pero sé que esa chica, será tu detonante._

Miro al hombre que está enfrente de mí, viste de negro y la barba la tiene muy crecida. Suspiro, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? No he tenido nunca en mi vida un momento _normal_ y de _intima felicidad _con nadie. Giro mi rostro y veo a la chica parada de puntas intentando alcanzar un libro de una estantería, fácilmente podría ser bailarina de ballet y sonrío. Ella murmura unas '_gracias' _cuando el chico que está de turno le ayuda y le sonríe demasiado. Aprieto de nuevo mis palmas en mi propia ropa y parpadeo de nuevo, no quiero evidenciarme demasiado cuando sé que alguien podría verme.

Decido no tentar más mi suerte, los extraños sentimientos hacia su persona me descolocan. Es demasiado nuevo para mí. Bebo de un trago los restos de la taza del café y _Anthony_ me mira sorprendido, ¿No se esperaba que yo me fuese tan pronto? Niega con la cabeza a sabiendas que lo hago por protegerla y me dirijo a la caja registradora. Mi altura le sobrepasa casi unos 20 centímetros por lo que tiene que mirarme hacia arriba de manera que la imagen de ella y mía resulta que la estoy intimidando.

Bella me sonríe pero muestra decepción cuando nota que me estoy marchando.

— ¿Cuánto es por el café y el libro? — pregunto intentando mantenerme distante y frígido ante cualquier tipo de encanto inesperado que ella podría mostrarme.

— Del libro son 12 dólares, el café invita la casa.

Alzo la ceja extrañado y parpadeo.

— ¿En serio? No quisiera causarte problemas… — le sugiero entregándole dos billetes de 10.

Ella sonríe y me cobra exactamente lo que me ha dicho.

— Insisto — me dice—, además no ha sido nada. El café es de mi casa, aquí la máquina se ha averiado y esta tarde apenas vendrá el técnico. No te preocupes, Edward, yo invito.

Mis ojos se abren a la par. ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Miro a los lados y veo el letrero sobre la enorme cafetera que dice: **FUERA DE SERVICIO, DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS**. Alrededor, los demás clientes solo tienen sus libros y me miran extrañados porque soy el único con una taza — eso explica por qué me colocó en un lugar privado y por qué la veían _raro_—, y me siento extrañamente ¿especial? Ella me devuelve el cambio al ver que mis palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Detrás puedo sentir la mirada de _Anthony _viendo boquiabierto la escena. Él también está sorprendido. Nadie se había portado así conmigo antes.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto al fin.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué la amabilidad?

Alza los hombros en gesto evasivo y hace un puchero con los labios_, los fósforos. _

— Te veías tenso al entrar, no lo sé… Creí que necesitabas con qué relajarte un poco.

Me siento desarmado, ¿una persona que puede leerme el alma?

— _Tú no tienes alma _— contesta _Anthony _ante mi pregunta y se para cerca de la chica tocándole el cabello. Ella no siente, soy el único que puede verlo. Los ojos de _Anthony_ se quedan clavados en su cintura y en su trasero. Luego su mirada asciende a su cuello y veo como se muerde los labios al ver su pulso pasar. Respiro ásperamente, no quiero que la toque.

— Basta — murmuro incapaz de hacer algo más, afortunadamente ella no me escucha. _Anthony _se aleja de la chica y comienza a vagar por mí alrededor, viendo a los demás clientes ausentes. Me relajo y suspiro—. Gracias.

— Por nada— dice ella, sin saber que no se lo he dicho directamente a su persona.

— Bien, hasta luego — le digo con la esperanza de que mis palabras no se cumplan.

— Hasta pronto, Edward — me comenta con mucha amabilidad y se muerde de nuevo los labios.

Me derrito, si por mí fuese le pediría su número telefónico, le invitaría un café, ¿le gustará demasiado el café? Niego una vez más. No, no puedo.

— Adiós — le digo solamente y me giro. Cuídate pequeña Bella, cuídate de mí.

No me giro siquiera para mirar su expresión pero escucho un leve jadeo de decepción. Ella está decepcionada, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué más quería? Ella no entiende el favor que le estoy haciendo. A los lejos, si alguien pudiese vernos, podría ver a dos hombres en un mismo cuerpo, iguales caminando hacia la salida, uno se llama Edward Cullen, vive como una persona más de la multitud de la ciudad Nueva York y posee un empleo de tiempo completo en un consultorio que ni siquiera es propio en el área de psiquiatría y el otro, igual a él pero con mirada mucha más profunda. Se llama _Anthony Masen_, un asesino serial con perversiones sexuales inimaginables, que desea con ansia a la chica que me ha invitado su propio café, de la librería.

Estoy descontrolado, severamente descontrolado. Debo hacer algo o la vida de la chica sucumbirá está noche si no lo impido.

**(…)**

Me sobresalto y despierto. Me siento ansioso una vez más y recuerdo lo que pasó en la librería, ¡Carajo! No debí, no debí haberme quedado en la librería, miro mi reloj y noto que son las 9:00 am, suerte que hoy no hay trabajo. Me tallo la cara con las manos y noto que el motivo de mi repentina despertada es porque alguien está tocando la puerta con ganas.

No llevo camisa y me coloco solamente una chaqueta y mis pantalones de mezclilla deslavados.

— Espere un momento — grito abrochándome el cierre y los golpes insisten—. Carajo —, murmuro.

Abro la puerta, aun somnoliento, y encuentro a dos oficiales de policía en mi umbral.

— ¿Doctor Edward Cullen?

— Sí, soy yo— respondo incapaz de comprender qué sucede.

— Somos los agentes de la policía Prescott y James del departamento del FBI, ¿Tiene algunos minutos?

Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Por supuesto, pasen— los invito.

Caminamos a la sala, me alegro de que el lugar no esté hecho un chiquero. Cada uno se sienta frente a mí con ademán intimidante miran alrededor de la sala.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — les pregunto cómo cordial anfitrión.

— ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Adams? — me pregunta el hombre que responde al nombre de Prescott.

— Por supuesto, es mi asistente en el consultorio psiquiátrico que dispongo.

Ellos se miran entre si y asienten.

— ¿Sabe usted si la señorita Adams tenía conflictos con algún novio o alguna persona?

— No que yo sepa, la señorita Adams y yo mantenemos una relación profesional estricta desde el momento en que llegué a Nueva York. Nunca fuimos tan cercanos, así que ni siquiera sé si tiene pareja.

El hombre de al lado está apuntando en una libreta y no me ha mirado.

— ¿Dónde estuvo entre las 12:00 am y las 3 de la madrugada?

Aspiro bruscamente.

— Aquí, durmiendo— respondo.

— ¿Hay alguien que pueda respaldar su argumento?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Vivo solo— y me acomodo en mi lugar—, no pude haber salido de mi departamento — y ambos me miran a la vez—. Estoy consumiendo somníferos para dormir y últimamente lo hago más de lo que debería— aseguro aunque no lo estoy del todo. No sé por qué _Anthony _tiene que ver con esto.

— Bien — responde Prescott.

Muevo las manos de manera nerviosa, la curiosidad me pone ansioso.

— ¿Pasa algo con la señorita Adams?

Ambos se miran de nuevo pero esta vez, el hombre que responde por el apellido de James me mira seriamente.

— La señorita Jennifer Adams fue encontrada en su casa esta mañana con señas de estrangulamiento. Su hermana mayor la encontró cuando no respondió a los llamados de la puerta.

Abro los ojos de golpe, sorprendido.

— Dios santo.

— ¿Notó algo extraño estos últimos días respecto a ella?

Sí, noté algo extraño en mí, no en ella.

— No— contesto.

— Bien, creo que es todo doctor Cullen. No queremos interrumpir más su mañana.

— No se preocupe, oficial.

Ambos se paran hacia la puerta y hacen un asentamiento con la cabeza.

— Sí sabe algo, no dude en llamarnos— me comenta James y me entrega una tarjeta. La tomo entre los dedos y asiento.

— Lo haré.

— Que tenga buena mañana, doctor Cullen. Con permiso.

Parpadeo y asiento. Cierro la puerta sin poder evitar recargarme en ella. Coloco mis manos en mi cara y me deslizo hacia el piso. No puedo sacar conclusiones porque no recuerdo nada, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver conmigo, con _él_.

— Mierda, ¿qué hiciste _Anthony_?

Camino demasiado a prisa hacia mi recámara y entro como remolino buscando alguna señal en cualquier parte de la habitación. Como siempre todo está revuelto, pero hago caso omiso de ello y me dirijo hacia mi escritorio donde es más probable que encuentre algo y para mi mala suerte, ahí están. Junto a la computadora — que está conectada a la impresora de láser—, están las impresiones de varias fotos y los recortes de las mismas. Mi cara se horroriza de solo verlo. Hay decenas de ellas, muchas de las que menos me pensé imaginar encontrar. La señorita Adams está desnuda y enredada entre sábanas blancas y el cabello parece recién lavado. Mi diario también está abierto y puedo ver un mechón de cabello rubio entre las páginas, pegada a la foto donde ella tiene la mano extendida bajo su cabeza.

Es la letra de _él_, la identifico. Es ligeramente diferente a la mía, pero al fin y al cabo es diferente.

_4 de Diciembre del 2012._

_01: 15 am._

_Volver se ha sentido tan bien y me ha costado menos trabajo que cuando la "primera" sucumbió. Judith hacia un tiempo me estaba tentando. Edward se resistió por lo menos dos meses después de la "primera vez". No fue difícil entrar a su casa porque en cuanto me vio, sonrió con ganas. Creo que de alguna manera me estaba esperando._

_Creo que Judith creía que estaba loco por ella, bueno… En realidad eso es cierto, pero no el sentido de la palabra._

_Primero la seduje, más nunca la besé. En su locura pasional me dejó atarla de las manos con sus propias bragas a los postes de la cama. Fue grandioso tener el control y entonces sin más preámbulos, la comencé a asfixiar. Me di cuenta del verdadero potencial que tenía y que en cierto momento me había dejado de importar a tal punto que le cedí el control total a él. Esto es lo que soy, esta es la verdadera razón por la cual vivo. Este soy yo._

_Asesiné a Judith Adams y fue lo más placentero que he hecho en meses._

_…_

Me siento asqueado, incapaz de continuar leyendo las atrocidades que ha plasmado en mi cuaderno. Me siento en el borde de la cama con ambas manos en mi cabeza, impotente. Me doy cuenta de que podría haber sido atrapado por la policía y justo en este momento habría de estar siendo cuestionado por decenas de acusadores señalándome con el dedo índice. Y no los culparía en lo absoluto. Estoy enfermo, estoy maldito por dentro. Pobre Judith, ¿habrá sufrido demasiado al momento de su deceso?

Me paro de mi lugar y comienzo a gritar desesperado. En la ventana contigua de la habitación, donde hay una pequeña repisa y donde se encuentran mis libros viejos, está parado Anthony dándome la espalda.

— Deberás estar feliz, ¡¿no es cierto?! — le grito con rabia—. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo _Anthony?_

— _Sólo sucedió _— me responde aún sin mirarme.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — exijo saber—. Judith era mi asistente, te dije que no la tocaras… Yo… ¡Te lo ordené!

_Anthony _me mira receloso, y a medias sonríe. En sus ojos puedo ver que es incapaz de sentir culpa. Lo miro detenidamente y puedo ver que en realidad ni siquiera hace caso de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Tiene esa sonrisa maléfica en su rostro que describe que ha tenido una noche entretenida, sabrá Dios haciendo qué cosas.

Lo repudió y de nuevo camino por la habitación con la mano en el puente de la nariz, pensativo. Soy casi incapaz de poder siquiera hacer congruentes mis palabras con mis pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué quieres destruirme? — le inquiero sin más.

Y de la nada me mira estupefacto.

— _¿Qué mierda…?_

— Lo que oíste… ¿Por qué, _Anthony?_

Suspira y sigue ignorándome al menos con su vista. Relaja sus hombros y enciende un cigarrillo en silencio.

— _Tú no entiendes en realidad lo que está pasando. Te niegas más de lo que en realidad disfrutas hacerlo, Edward. Esto es lo que eres, es lo que siempre tendrás presente en tu vida. Nadie más que tú, sabe que estaré contigo hasta al final y en algún punto de tu vida, tienes que ceder ante tus deseos. Somos animales, ¡que equivocados están los que nos llaman "racionales"! Vivimos bajos los sentidos más bajos. Sexo, gula, envidia… ¡No! _— grita— _¡No hablo de los pecados! Se llaman instintos, Edward. Esto es quienes somos, quien eres… ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarás esto? Te llamarán loco antes de que siquiera tú mismo te encuentres muriendo de sobredosis. _

Lo miro estupefacto y él vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana. Apaga el cigarro en el marco de la misma y saca el humo por la boca haciendo un gesto brusco.

— Estás loco, puedo controlarme— le aseguro sin saber si mis palabras son ciertas o no—. No… No puedes manejarme a tu modo solo porque tú dices que es "normal". ¡Esto no es normal! No lo es… — niego varias veces con la cabeza.

—_ Ni tú mismo te crees eso. Sabes que en algún punto ganarán más tus ganas de consumar tus deseos que lo que te lleves delante de tus pies…_— y entonces se calla de golpe y noto como cambia de postura.

Como no he dejado de caminar por la habitación su silencio me perturba. No es normal que deje de parlotear en medio de una discusión en la que sabe que es muy probable que tenga razón, que no soy tan fuerte como supongo y aseguro que soy.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto carcomido de la curiosidad.

_Anthony _no responde y veo que se mueve agazapado hacia la ventana. Las yemas de sus dedos se clavan en el marco blanco con furia, resistiendo el impulso de salir disparado hacia afuera y su respiración se hace áspera y entrecortada. Parece un animal atrapado en una jaula y la imagen es un poco intimidante. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo y comienzo a sospechar que es porque ha visto algo que lo ha vuelto loco. _Anthony _es puro instinto. Su mente no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que significa ser coherente o prudente.

— _Siempre es así… _— murmura con una sonrisa en los labios que por primera vez en mi vida, me da escalofríos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— _Siempre vienen a nosotros…_

Paso un trago enorme de saliva y me doy cuenta de que sus pensamientos y los míos están indudablemente conectados.

Y entonces se relame los labios y yo camino hasta su lugar para poder ver tras la ventana.

Mi respiración se hace brusca en cuanto veo a lo que se refiere.

Giro mi cara hacia mi derecha y veo un espejo. Mi reflejo da miedo. Él da miedo. Daría miedo a cualquiera que lo viese. Se ve… Me veo ojeroso y descuidado. Toco mi cara con la punta de los dedos y mi reflejo sonríe.

Soy Anthony Masen, soy Edward Cullen a la vez.

Mi reflejo en un espejo, el único presente en la habitación junto conmigo se relame los labios cuando ve que la silueta de Bella toca la puerta de mi departamento.

— No, ella no — le digo.

La puerta suena débil y tímidamente.

— _Es mi turno para jugar _— me dictamina _Anthony._

— ¡No podrás contra mí! — le hago saber mirándolo con fiereza.

— _¿Quieres ver como lo hago? ¿Quieres ver lo débil que eres?_

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, _Anthony_! ¡Ella no!

La puerta insiste otra vez y puedo intuir que ella ha escuchado voces.

— ¿Hola? — pregunta Bella desde la puerta abajo.

Y él sonríe de manera sardónica.

— _Yo soy fuerte, tú no Edward Cullen. Nunca podrás conmigo y nunca podrás contra tus propios instintos_— me amenaza _Anthony._

Paso saliva ruidoso y él vuelve a sonreír. No puedo más.

… Bajo las escaleras de manera rápida. Me acomodo el cabello rebelde con las manos frente a un espejo enorme que hay en el pasillo y abro la puerta. Ella se ha girado hacia la calle y ha bajado los escalones escasos que dan hacia la calle.

— Isabella — la llamo sutilmente y ella se gira sobre sus propios pies y me sonríe.

— Hola — responde y puedo notar que mi saludo la ha hecho feliz.

Se muerde los labios y vuelve a subir los escalones que dan hacia la entrada del departamento pero sin acercarse mucho a mí. Su cuerpo se ve tan frágil y pequeño entre el montón de abrigos que trae. Miro el cielo y veo que sigue nevando. Me pregunto sin planearlo, cómo se sentirá su cuerpo tibio sin tantos metros de tela encima. Respiro ásperamente en cuento ella se acomoda un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Puedo notar incluso el pulso de su corazón por debajo de su membrana fina. Paso saliva en silencio, ¿Acaso soy un viejo vampiro sediento?

— ¿Quisieras pasar? Está helando afuera— le invito.

Ella me mira recelosa y mueve sus manos de modo nervioso.

— Yo solo quería entregarle esto — y acto seguido busca entre su bolso y saca un pequeño bulto que pone delante de mis manos con timidez. Alzo una ceja, perplejo y reconozco _su_ billetera, es decir, mi billetera—. Es suya— me replica con la mirada baja.

— ¿Dónde estaba…? — pregunto.

— En la cafetería — contesta con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y yo me remuevo de mi lugar ligeramente, no sé por qué hace que mi entrepierna apriete—. La dejó en la caja registradora y como no volvió por ella, decidí…

— Traerla — completo su frase.

La castaña asiente sin más y de nuevo baja la mirada.

Me doy cuenta de que sigue sin responderme acerca de mi invitación de pasar o no. Yo quiero que entre y pase un tiempo conmigo, porque de verdad puedo permitírmelo. Quiero estudiar de cerca a esta deliciosa criatura que está frente a mí, con ese señuelo de pétalos rosados sobre sus mejillas y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miran con fascinación.

— ¿Quisieras entrar…?— le conmemoro dando un paso hacia delante y ella se siente intimidada y atraída a la vez.

— Señor Cullen… —carraspea y da un paso hacia atrás—. Yo solo he venido a entregarle su billetera.

Sonrío, la chica es lista. Tiene ese instinto natural para el peligro y me hace sentir ansioso. Es como una buena jugadora en un tablero de ajedrez.

— No me llames señor, no me llames señor Cullen— y noto que me llamará por el nombre—. Y mucho menos Edward.

Ella cierra los labios de golpe y sé que está confundida.

— Me dijo… Es decir, me dijiste que te llamara por el nombre de Edward… — propone porque cree que se ha equivocado.

— Llámame Anthony — sonrío abriéndole la puerta de mi departamento para que ella entre y mira hacia el fondo con sospecha—, y por favor pasa. Insisto. Tu buena obra merece que no mueras de hipotermia y bebas una buena taza de café caliente.

Isabella se muerde los labios delicadamente y suspiro fuertemente.

— Tal vez… Podría tomar una taza…— comenta moviendo los dedos de modo nervioso y sonríe.

— Adelante… Isabella…— la invito con una sonrisa en los labios.

Comienza a caminar en dirección adentro para que pueda acceder a la pieza y a paso lento, por fin entra a la sala.

Como toda buena _presa_, mira por dentro para curiosear y conocer el entorno de su _campo de juego._ Camino tras ella mirando su achocolatada melena y no puedo evitar mojarme los labios en cuanto gira su blanco y delgado cuello. No, no es el momento. Así no funcionan las cosas. He observado a Isabella desde que _Edward _se la topó pero eso no quiere decir que podré asesinarla en mi casa. Muevo la cabeza dos veces a manera de tic y por supuesto, ella no lo nota.

— Ponte cómoda — le pido mientras sigue escudriñando las paredes con sus ojos y no encuentra un punto fijo del cual aferrarse. No nena, no hay mucho que saber de mí.

— Gracias — responde y opta por sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y frotarlas entre sí para tomar calor.

— Me dijiste que te gusta el café… — le comento caminando hacia la cocina y encendiendo la cafetera.

— Sí — contesta con un sonido gutural y ausente. La chica está entretenida viendo algo pero no estoy seguro qué, porque no estamos en la misma habitación.

Comienzo a verter el agua y el café, esperando que esté pronto. Me siento extraño y ansioso a la vez. Nunca había tenido tanto autocontrol. Oh si, esto para mí es autocontrol porque de haber estado en otra situación, ella ya habría de estar justo ahora con ambas manos en su adorado cuello y desnuda. Y no precisamente en ese orden. Niego de nuevo. No, aún es muy pronto para eso. Quiero primero conocerla, saber qué tipo de mujer estoy cazando. Tan pronto como me doy cuenta, el café está listo y lo sirvo en dos tazas decentes que _Edward _tiene guardadas en las estanterías y camino en su dirección.

— Aquí tienes… — le digo a la par que mis respiración se hace brusca pero solo yo me doy cuenta. Isabella se ha quitado todos los metros de tela que antes cubrían su pequeño cuerpo y ahora, un pequeño suéter de tela fina y azul la cubre. Viste un pantalón color negro que se adhiere muy bien a sus piernas y unos botines que parecen ser sus favoritos. Se ve tan joven y tan colegial. Fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida por una chica de 20 años. Bueno a lo que mi experiencia con mujeres me hace saber.

— Gracias— responde tomando la taza entre sus manos y me dedica una sonrisa suave.

No sé qué contestarle, ¿de nada? No, no es la mejor respuesta. No al menos para mí. No creo que pueda estarme agradeciendo por la taza de café y busco las respuestas entre mi contorsionada cabeza y no encuentro la indicada.

— A ti — contesto, e Isabella me mira extrañada. Hay un brillo en sus ojos que no puedo explicar. Nena, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza? —. Dígame, Isabella— continuo antes de que mis pensamientos se descarrilen—, ¿cómo le ha ido?

— Anthony, me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre — comenta confundida aún—, así que yo te pido que me llames Bella, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bella, me gusta Bella pero así la llama _Edward_. No quiero llamarla como _él_. Me hace sentir extraño porque _Edward _ya no existe.

— ¿En verdad insistirás que te llame _Bella_? — le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Sí-i — responde hipnotizada por mi mirada y luego parpadea desviando mi vista.

De acuerdo, le atraigo. Eso es bueno, ¿lo es?

— ¿Puedo llamarte Isabella?

— ¿Por qué?

— Me gusta más que Bella.

Parece confundida pero creo que su nombre no le agrada por alguna razón.

— Isabella está bien — comenta y toma su taza de café.

— Isabella…— sonrío y la acompaño—. Gracias por traer mi billetera. No me había dado cuenta.

— Eso supuse porque no volviste por ella a la cafetería… — y bebe de su taza haciendo un gesto amargo entre los labios.

Me siento culpable.

— Disculpa, acostumbro a beberlo muy negro. Yo… No… Recibo demasiado visitas…

¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Nunca me había importado beber café negro y poca azúcar y ahora la opinión de la chica me importa mucho! ¿Y ahora le rindo cuentas de cuanta gente viene a verme?

_Oh sí, Isabella. Últimamente me visitan a menudo. Esta misma mañana he recibido la visita de dos policías a causa del asesinato de Judith Adams, asesinato que yo perpetúe._

— No te preocupes — sonríe—, está bien para mí.

¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Es demasiado amable o muy condescendiente?

Me pregunto sutilmente si es así siempre y decido seguir indagando en su vida.

— ¿Has disfrutado del libro que compraste? — me pregunta perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Parpadeo. Yo no compré el libro, fue _Edward _pero debo reconocer que el libro era muy bueno.

— Ha sido bastante interesante — le contesto—, tomando en cuenta que Hitler quería conquistar el mundo a causa de una malinterpretación de ese manuscrito — bebo el café y rio—. Está hecho para psicópatas ¿no crees?

Isabella me mira perpleja y suspira.

— Estás muy bien informado, Anthony.

— Sé un poco de eso — comento ausente mientras la miro directamente a los ojos. Ella se ve un poco intimidada debido a mi mirada pero no hace nada por removerse de su lugar. Cuadra los hombros y trata de verse menos apabullada pero veo que fracasa al poco tiempo que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y bebe de nuevo de la taza de café. Sus labios hacen un sutil movimiento cuando se los moja y siento las aletas de mi nariz dilatarse. No, no puedo actuar aquí.

— Creo que debería de irme — dice a la par que se para y comienza a ponerse los metros de tela que le cubren el delicado cuerpo.

No me gusta esa noticia pero tampoco puedo plantearle que se quedé conmigo, ¿o sí podría?

— ¿Tan pronto?

Isabella me mira a los ojos cuando abrocha el último botón de su abrigo y asiente.

— Debo volver a la cafetería, este es mi hora de almuerzo y no puedo dejar a mi compañero solo.

Me quedo pensativo ante sus palabras, ¿acaso ella sacrificó la hora de sus alimentos por venir a tomar una amarga taza de café, venirme a entregar una billetera que ni recordaba y entrar a la casa de un asesino? Oh Isabella… No sé qué decirle más y cuando lo pienso, siento escalofríos.

— Gracias — me limito a decir y ella se encamina hasta la puerta asintiendo.

— No es nada, Anthony— y sonríe. No quiero que se vaya aún. Tenerla aquí me gusta y quiero que permanezca más tiempo conmigo. ¿Debería pedirle su número telefónico? —. Hasta pronto — se despide y baja los escalones lentamente.

Algo me dice que busca algo más de mí pero no sé qué es exactamente. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, porque perdería el control de mis pensamientos.

— Hasta pronto— le aseguro.

E Isabella asiente y suspira de nuevo, bajando los últimos escalones y caminando hacia la calle. No dice nada más porque no es necesario. Tampoco quería irse y eso me da una idea de lo que en realidad busca de mí. No me meto al departamento hasta que su figura se pierde entre la gente. La deseo. La deseo más ahora que ha estado en un espacio tan cerrado a solas conmigo y ha compartido un espacio privado que nunca antes nadie había visitado. Nadie lo había hecho, porque _Edward _jamás me lo había permitido. ¿Esto es lo que verdaderamente se siente? Por años solo he hablado con él, sólo con él y ahora quiero más de lo que acabo de obtener. Quiero más.

Yo Anthony Masen, deseo a Isabella Swan y tengo el presentimiento de que no podré estar lejos de ella.

**_Día 1: La oveja del sacrificio._**

_7 de Diciembre del 2012._

_11:35 pm_

_ Este es el primer día en que no me he resistido a saber de la pequeña Isabella. La he seguido hoy desde el principio del día hasta el final de la noche. Ya ni siquiera asisto al consultorio porque ni siquiera me importa mantener la fachada de que sigo ejerciendo como psiquiatra y ahora que Judith no está, las cosas se tornarían un poco extrañas. He decidido tener una nueva bitácora de lo que podría llegar a ser Isabella Swan para mí, o como mejor la llamo yo, 'la oveja'. Mientras escribo me doy la tarea de recordar y apuntar los puntos más importantes de su día, imprimo algunas imágenes a anexar._

_1.- Sale de casa cerca de las 8:00 am, para después de dirigirse puntual a su trabajo en la librería y en el café._

_2.- Hoy vestía una chaqueta negra y un pantalón color caqui que se ajustaba a sus caderas y a sus muslos. Debo admitir que el color azul le va de maravilla cuando lo usa en cualquier prenda, especialmente en la interior. No pude evitar mirar._

_3.- Se portó amable con su compañero de turno, el mismo que ha estado con ella últimamente pero no del modo en el que se comportó conmigo la última vez. A este le presta una atención sutilmente amable, pero no como expresar que siente un deseo por él. El chiquillo no me agrada en lo absoluto y debo admitir que me irrita. Es exasperante._

_3.1.- Su nombre es Michael Newton y no es más que un enclenque enamorado. Veo como la mira y no me gusta._

_4.- Isabella casi no ingiere alimentos, esto me hace pensar que delgada figura y su traslúcida piel tiene un por qué. No me gusta._

_5.- Cerca de la tarde la vi salir. Su trabajo es de medio tiempo porque estudia en la universidad. Aún no sé qué._

_6.- Cuando vuelve a casa toma el mismo camino. No es de sorprenderse que su rostro sea muy común entre el montón de gente que se atreve a viajar por metro, pero por supuesto ella pasa desapercibida. No para mí._

_7.- Su hora de llegada es alrededor de las 8:30 pm. Hoy solo se retrasó un poco porque viajó al supermercado por algunos víveres. Tendré que verificar si esto es diario._

_8.- He tomado algunas fotos mientras camina por el parque que hay frente a su departamento antes de entrar. Algo ahí le llama su atención. Quisiera saber qué._

_Isabella apagó las luces en punto de las 11:24 pm, no pude hacer más que quedarme ahí hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Me hace preguntarme qué es lo que estará haciendo, si es que de verdad ella está dormida o solamente está hablando por teléfono con alguien. La curiosidad me carcome… Me gustaría entrar ahí. Me encantaría._

**_Anthony Masen_**

**(...)**

**PRIMERA PARTE DEL OS FINALIZADA, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA PUBLICARÉ LA SIGUIENTE SI ESTE OS LLEGA A VARIOS FAVORITOS Y MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**ANDO RENOVADA DE IDEAS xD**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTARIOS!**


	2. No puedo estar lejos de ti

**Cuando Edward está presente la llama BELLA, cuando está Anthony la llama ISABELLA.**

**CONTINUACIÓN DE TU SANGRE POR MI VIDA.**

**(…)**

Me despierto sobresaltado y abro los ojos. Ha amanecido.

Me levanto con la intención de beber mi tradicional taza de café negra amarga y miro los frascos de tranquilizantes que siguen intactos. No los necesito. Afuera parece ser un día fresco y me preparo para salir, alistándome.

¿Dónde estarás Isabella? ¿Estarás despierta ahora? Salgo con ambas manos en los bolsillos y me coloco mi capucha para que nadie me mire directamente, no quiero hacerme notar. Mientras tomo las cuadras correspondientes para llegar al metro y me colocó unos lentes de armazón grueso, veo su silueta pequeña aparecer entre la gente. Ella se ve intimidada por el mundo, igual que siempre, aún escondida entre los metros de tela que abrigan su cuerpo. Lleva consigo una montaña pequeña de libros y no me sorprende.

Sube al andén con lentitud mientras por supuesto, nadie se ofrece a ayudarla. Mantengo mi distancia en el andén pero nunca la pierdo de vista. Ella mira su reloj de mano, parece que va tarde pero me sorprende el saber que no es hora de que entre a su trabajo ni a su escuela o al menos eso creo.

En cuanto el metro sigue avanzando, detecto que cuando es hora de bajar del andén no lo hace. ¿A dónde vas, Isabella? Sigue distraída y mueve el tacón de manera nerviosa y eso me pone nervioso a mí.

Cuando llegamos a la avenida Lincoln, se sobresalta y se levanta del asiento para poder bajar del andén. Receloso la sigo sin perderla de vista en ningún momento y me limito a averiguar a donde va esta pequeña chica. Unas calles más al norte, Isabella entra a un pequeño restaurant de pinta italiana. Ahí una mujer morena la atienda amablemente y la hace sentar en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Ella se ve ansiosa.

Oh Isabella, eres tan apetecible con esos colores pasteles adornando tu cuerpo. Me quedo estático afuera del local, mientras la observo y relamo mis labios y siento la ansiedad recorrer las palmas de mis manos, que, segundos después, son convertidos en rabia, desesperación y un nuevo sentimiento jamás experimentado.

Ella recibe a un hombre en su mesa. Él es alto, de piel oscura y es joven. Jamás lo había visto cerca de ella y no puedo evitar gruñir cuando le besa la mejilla derecha. En un eufórico recibimiento, la estrecha entre sus brazos y su pequeño cuerpo se pierde en ellos. No hace por corresponderle demasiado, no sé si es porque no puede o porque no quiere. Deseo que sea lo segundo.

Mis manos se agazapan con fuerza y camino en dirección hacia la entrada a paso apresurado. No me importa si rompo las paredes en el intento de ingresar al local o si empujo a la gente a mi paso, pero me niego a seguir viendo la escena que acabo de presenciar.

Maldita sea, odio a ese hombre, lo odio.

— _¿Estás bromeando?_ — dice su dulce voz y me detengo en seco en la entrada. La voz de Isabella es el freno que necesito para calmarme y pensar de nuevo las cosas. Una camarera me mira fijamente y se sonroja en cuanto me doy cuenta de su presencia—. _Hace años que no te veía, ¿Hace cuánto que estás en la ciudad?_

— Señor — me saluda la empleada—, bienvenido a _Tarantella_, ¿Mesa para cuantos?

Parpadeo y respiro pausadamente. No debo llamar la atención.

— Sólo para uno— explico con voz aterciopelada.

— Cl-aaro— contesta nerviosa por el tono de mi voz y me lleva a un lugar bastante alejado de la mesa de mi _oveja._

— Quisiera un lugar más cerca de la venta si no le importa— le comento dándole un rollo de billetes en la mano. La mesera parpadea fascinada y asiente.

— Por aquí, señor.

Me acomoda en un lugar que queda frente al acompañante y a espalda de ella. La vista es perfecta. La mesera insiste en traerme el menú pero yo le digo que no estoy listo y solo ordeno un café. Coqueta me sonríe y me indica que ella estará _disponible _para mí para lo que _guste_. Niego imperceptiblemente y la ignoro en cuanto se marcha y dispongo de poder escuchar lo que_ él _le está diciendo a ella.

— Dime, Jake. ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Pregunta la _oveja._

— Bueno, Bella — sonríe con entusiasmo cuando murmura su nombre—, me ha ido bien. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de días porque quiero pasar las vacaciones con mi padre. Por cierto, me dijo que te vio trabajando en una librería.

— Sí, Jacob. He estado solventando los gastos de la universidad.

— Esa es la Isabella que conozco. Trabajadora y estudiosa. Es la chica que me fascina.

Ella se queda en silencio y el hombre sonríe y sé por qué. Puedo jurar que se ha sonrosado por su causa y eso me hace hervir la sangre.

— Su café, señor — me interrumpe la mesera y yo remuevo las manos de manera nerviosa en cuanto comienzo a arañar la mesa.

— Claro — respondo sin mirarla y ella espera algo más. El silencio se prolonga y ese silencio le indica a la mujer que debe marcharse.

Su mesa es atendida y servida por humeantes platos de pasta, donde notó que Isabella aprovecha el momento para romper la tensión.

— Vamos, dime algo — la reta con entusiasta camaradería—. ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

— Sabes que soy de pocas palabras, Jake— responde tímidamente cuadrando los hombros.

— Pues no deberías, pequeña — y le acaricia un mechón con la punta de los dedos para acomodárselo detrás de su oreja—, ¿Cómo es que la dulce Isabella ha sobrevivido en Nueva York?

No hubiera visto eso. Sentí mis pupilas dilatarse y la manera perfecta en que mis fosas nasales se ensanchaban. Tenía que ser una maldita broma de mierda. Estaba a menos de una provocación para golpearle la cara y llevármela lejos echada en mi espalda, no me importaba que opusiese resistencia y que gritara.

Pero para mi suerte, ella se ha separado.

— No me subestimes, Jacob — le responde de manera fría y distante—. No soy la chica que conociste en Phoenix.

Parece que el comentario no le ha gustado en lo absoluto y sonrío para mis adentros. Ella no tiene ningún sentimiento afectivo hacia él, en todo caso, de haber sido así, le habría permitido actuar de tal modo que quisiera ser protegida, mimada por el hombre que tiene enfrente. Pero no. La chica trata de defenderse y eso me gusta. La oveja tiene un león dentro… O un gatito furioso.

— Tranquila, Bella… No era para que te molestaras… Mejor, comamos y qué te parece si más tarde vamos a bailar.

— ¿Bailar?

— Así es muñeca, bailar.

Me sonrío ligeramente porque no imagino a Isabella bailando y mucho menos en un lugar tan concurrido como un club nocturno. La comida transcurre sin ninguna anomalía, bueno al menos él hace todo lo que yo espero. Afortunadamente sé que cómo contralarme. Me es difícil al principio poder soportar las malditas ganas de ir hasta su mesa y poder darle unas cuantas patadas, pero me controlo.

**(…)**

Salen del lugar y paga la cuenta para después a ir a caminar a un parque. El resto de la tarde me la paso tras ellos, cuidando al _listo_ de Jacob. Ella se nota muy nerviosa y el hecho de que haya pasado la mayor parte del día con él no me agrada en lo absoluto. Cuando vuelven a su departamento, espero desde el parque observando ansioso hacia la ventana. No me gusta que hayan entrado juntos a su departamento y la espera me vuelve loco.

— ¿Dónde estás, pequeña? — murmuro para mí, mientras miro mi reloj de mano y cuento cada maldito segundo. Mi ansia se agiganta en cuanto la veo salir con un delicado vestido color azul marino y el cabello ondulado. Jacob aprovecha cada segundo para poder adularla. Espero que no se le ocurra tocarla.

— Estás bellísima, ¿lo sabías?

— Gracias — responde agachando la vista.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?, ¿Qué lugares frecuentas?

La chica baja la mirada y se toca el cabello de manera nerviosa.

— Yo no…

— Ya — la interrumpe—. No te preocupes. Sé de un lugar que me contó un amigo. No está muy lejos de aquí, así que… ¿Qué dices?, ¿Vamos? — y le tiende la mano para escoltarla.

Isabella piensa detenidamente y sin más, le da su mano.

Tiemblo de rabia, odio que la toque.

— Vamos— contesta sin más y comienzan a caminar.

Caminan a paso normal hacia un club nocturno llamado Lavo Nightclub, ubicado en el 39 East 58th St. La música es un poco ruidosa desde afuera del establecimiento y hay una enorme fila de gente esperando para entrar. Jacob toma la mano de Isabella y habla con el _cadenero_ y entran más rápido de lo que imaginé. No me puedo permitir darles ventaja y entro casual mirando al hombre enorme que está en la entrada.

Este me mira de manera nerviosa tal vez por mi aspecto y me deja entrar sin decir nada. Me alegro de que no haya causado ningún problema. Cuando entro la música es absorbida rápidamente por mis oídos. Hay un toque de música electrónica como fondo mientras le gente está bailando y bebiendo en las mesas. Rápidamente ubico a Isabella sentada en una mesa mientras Jacob está esperando ser atendido en la barra de las bebidas, me olvido de él y me centro en ella.

Se ve apabullada entre tanta gente y me quedo estático, fascinado viendo todo. Ella es atractiva sin que se lo proponga, podría ser la diosa de las más bajas pasiones si pudiese dejar explotar toda esa sensualidad que destila. Me muerdo los labios y cierro los ojos. La imagino moviendo delicadamente las caderas y el deseo me invade la sangre. Oh sí, sus caderas.

Al abrir los ojos, parpadeo porque la he perdido ligeramente de vista y me asusto, ¿Dónde estás?

Recorro el ala oeste con la mirada y no la encuentro. ¿Cómo se pudo haber escabullido tan rápido? Busco a Jacob esperando poder ubicarla con él pero no lo logro. Él aún está en la larga espera de ser atendido por algunas cuantas bebidas y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Isabella ya no está en la mesa. De nuevo hago un sobre esfuerzo y la encuentro por fin caminando entre los pasillos apretujados de la gente, pero ¿por qué?

Mis preguntas son resueltas en cuanto la veo con gesto preocupado nervioso y un hombre siguiéndola. Isabella camina y se dirige hacia una pasillo muy oscuro y el hombre sonríe, tal parece que sabe que la ha acorralado.

— Hijo de puta — murmuro golpeando los barandales de fierro, salgo disparado ante esa dirección. Las ansias me están dominando casi al completo y el deseo — por primera vez no sexual— me recorre el cuerpo con furia. No quiero que nadie la toque, no permitiré que nadie la toque.

Empujo a la gente a mi paso y muchos me gritonean en cuanto ejerzo la fuerza. No me importa, no me importa a quien me llevo a mi paso. Tengo que llegar junto a ella.

— Aléjate— murmura la voz femenina en cuanto llego al pasillo y la oscuridad reina.

— Vamos, bonita — dice el hombre —. Sólo déjate llevar.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — chilla con improperio y sé que está a punto de llorar.

Mis manos se agazapan en la camisa del estúpido borracho que trata de tocarla en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡Ella dijo que te alejaras! — le grito dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y el tipo tropieza con sus propios pies, cayendo de bruces.

Mis manos tiemblan y ni siquiera pienso demasiado el hecho de arrojarme encima de él por haber querido atentar contra Isabella. Lo sujeto por las solapas de la camisa y golpeo su quijada y sus pómulos una y otra vez. Siento el pulso de mi propio corazón en mis orejas latir con rabia y desespero.

No puedo escuchar con claridad siquiera el sonido de la música de fondo, pero siento unas manos débiles tratando de separarme del hombre al cual golpeo con total satisfacción.

— ¡Edward, detente! — reconozco la voz de Isabella que me grita con preocupación y en ese momento me detengo.

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro mis manos temblorosas. Soy Edward Cullen. Vuelvo a tener el control de mis pensamientos, de mi cuerpo. Me veo con más detenimiento y mis puños están sangrando, pero no es de mí de donde sale o eso creo, es del hombre que he golpeado. El hombre que he golpeado porque quería tocar a Bella… Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Parpadeo de nuevo y suspiro haciendo mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Ella está llorando y se echa entre mis brazos. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo y la siento temblar. Quiero seguir golpeándolo aunque sé que ya es suficiente y que ahora está inconsciente.

— ¿Estás bien? — le inquiero con preocupación.

No me responde, pero asiente sobre mi pecho. La tomo de la cara y le obligo a verme a los ojos. Sus mejillas están rojas, al igual que sus ojos y grandes lagos salados opacan sus hermosas esmeraldas. Peino su cabello hacia atrás y le acaricio los labios y en ese instante, nos perdemos el uno en el otro.

Quiero besarla, quiero comerle la boca tan despacio que se derrita entre mis brazos. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder tocarla lentamente, hacer que se entregue a mí por mero placer mutuo y no por la emoción del momento, ¿Qué es lo que pido?, ¿Qué lo haga por… amor? Le acaricio el rostro y mis manos temblorosas y sangrentadas no concuerdan con la imagen pasional que quiero darle.

— Gracias — me dice con la voz temblorosa.

— No tienes que agradecer. Yo lo hice por…

— ¡Bella! — llama una voz en el pasillo y como lo supuse, la gente se comienza abollonar. Es el acompañante de ella que mira la escena con los ojos al completo abiertos y se acerca, tirando de su mano, obligándola a alejarse de mí. Siento el vacío de su ausencia contra mi cuerpo y duele.

Bella confundida, rebota entre sus gruesos brazos y su cara queda contra su pecho.

— Jacob…

— Dios santo — murmura él—, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

— Yo… — comienza a balbucear sin sentido y luego no puedo oírla más.

Los veo y el cuadro no me gusta. Siento celos de su cercanía, yo quiero consolarla porque yo la rescaté. Él no debería tocarla, no debería hacerlo. Luego observo a la gente que me mira de manera atónica y lacónicamente me veo a mí a través de unos de los espejos de las paredes del club. Me veo tenebroso y nadie hace nada por ayudar al hombre que casi mato a golpes. Miro de nuevo mis manos y un hombre enorme — que bien podría ser un guardia de seguridad — me mira con aire despectivo.

— ¡Oye tú! — grita —, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

— Lo que tenía que pasar — respondo con gesto molesto.

— Tienes que salir de aquí. Ahora — ordena.

— Él no hizo nada — aboga Bella por mí entre la multitud, saliendo de entre los brazos de su _acompañante_—. Él solo me salvó.

Me mira a los ojos y yo le sonrío de la manera más dulce en que puede darle entender, que habría de dar todo y más por ella. El hombre la mira con sospecha y después a mí. Asiente y en ese momento por órdenes suyas, todos comienzan a despejar el área como si nada hubiese pasado.

**(…)**

Camino casi con los pies en rastras y no tengo idea dónde estoy realmente pero pronto me guío por los letreros de las esquinas de las calles.

Es casi la medianoche y voy rumbo a casa. No he visto a Bella y tampoco sé si esté bien o si se fue con su _amigo_. Me duelen los nudillos, el tipo tenía la cara dura, lo reconozco. Una sonrisa burlona atraviesa mi rostro. Me doy cuenta de que cuando lo golpeaba casi al final a aquel hombre, era Edward Cullen quien lo hacía y que de verdad estoy sangrando pero no me importa, cada golpe valió la pena.

Casi llego a mi departamento, estoy más o menos a tres casas de mi destino y afortunadamente tengo las llaves en mis bolsillos. Con el dolor de mis manos, busco la indicada y la inserto en la chapa para poder entrar.

— ¡Edward!

Mi vista se gira y encuentra a una Bella sudorosa y jadeante que se para a respirar cerca de las azaleas de mi entrada.

— Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto bajando los pequeños escalones que dan hacia la calle.

Ella respira apresuradamente y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Caminas muy rápido, ¿lo sabías?

Parpadeo atónito.

— ¿Viniste sola?

— Salí tras de ti corriendo pero llevas el paso muy acelerado — respondió—. Traté de alcanzarte en el metro pero el andén partió sin mí, así que tuve que esperar el siguiente. Sí vine sola. Le dije a Jake…—y se detiene apenada— Le dije que debía ver cómo estabas y aunque casi me prohibió hacerlo, salí corriendo— se bufó infantilmente.

Río, la imagino huyendo solo para verme. Bella se acerca sutilmente a mí y me sonríe. Ya no parece asustada y eso me hace pensar que está bien. Se muerde los labios y yo me remuevo por ese gesto sexi. Me toma de la mano y aquella caricia suya me envía placer en todo el cuerpo.

— Mírate— y acaricia mi palma con dulzura—, lamento tanto que…— y agacha la mirada avergonzada.

La tomo por la mano y me mira a los ojos y le sonrío.

— Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— Te sangraste las manos por mí…

— He hecho cosas peores — le aseguro pero sé que ella no entenderá… Espero que no lo haga.

Hace una mueca sin mucho convencimiento.

— Lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte. ¿Puedo…?

Abro los ojos a la par y paso saliva, ¿ella quiere entrar conmigo?

— Bella… ¿Crees que sea conveniente que entres…?

— ¿No quieres…?

¡Sí quiero!

— No sé si sea buena idea…

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer… Sí no hubieses aparecido… Quizás ahora ese hombre me hubiese…

— No lo digas — le refuto con la mirada congelada y la furia casi a flor de piel.

Bella agacha la mirada y aprieta mi mano.

— Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti— me pide y sus ojos me derriten por dentro.

Oh Bella, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Pobre de ti! Me estás pidiendo prácticamente entrar a la boca del lobo… No compliques más las cosas. El hecho de haberte estrechado entre mis brazos, significó mucho más de lo que pudieses imaginar y ahora, no sé qué hacer… Quizá… Sólo quizá… Sea más fuerte de lo que pienso.

Giro la llave con ademán lento y abro la puerta del mismo modo, abriendo mi brazo derecho para cederle la entrada. Bella se va ahora un poco insegura pero comienza a caminar escaleras arriba de modo que cuando menos se lo espera, está dentro del departamento. Yo entro detrás y cierro en un sordo movimiento la puerta. Respiro, sé que si me mantengo así — siendo Edward—, podré mantenerla a salvo… De mí mismo.

Camina de nuevo mirando las paredes y entonces, encuentra el título universitario.

— Médico psiquiatra— murmura.

— Sí — contesto con las expectativas al borde.

Sonríe.

— Yo estudio medicina pero hice una carrera técnica en literatura— menciona y entonces todo encaja—. Debo decir que la psiquiatría es una carrera bastante interesante.

— Lo es — y camino hasta ella a paso lento y seductor.

Bella pasa saliva nerviosamente y cuando estamos cerca, siento su respiración caliente.

— De-e-debería traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ¿Dónde está? — me sugiere y se aleja.

Me muerdo los labios y agacho la mirada.

— Claro, yo lo traeré.

Camino hasta el baño y tomo la caja metálica entre mis manos aun sangradas. Sé que debo comportarme pero es tan difícil teniéndola cerca. Llego hasta la sala y ella está sentada sin el abrigo, dejando a la vista su precioso vestido azul. Me remuevo y siento mis pupilas dilatarse.

Niego dos veces y le entrego la caja y como buena _enfermera _me pide con delicadeza que me siente a su lado. Bella me limpia suavemente las heridas, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme, cuando en realidad disfruto cada roce suyo. Ella está tan concentrada limpiándome los nudillos que no se percata de que la miro directamente a la cara y que memorizo cada detalle suyo. Me encanta esa manera dulce en que se muerde la boca pensando en me está dañando y lo hace con sumo cuidado. Esta chica destila ternura pero a la vez, creo que es una bomba de pasión a punto de explotar y si no es así, está a la espera de ser descubierta.

Es increíble que reciba tanta atención de ella, cuando nadie ha hecho nada por cuidarme en los últimos 20 años.

Verte alcohol en las heridas y creo que piensa que me duele, yo no hago ningún gesto, aún la miro fijamente.

— Lo siento.

— No es nada — le aseguro.

Bella sonríe, tal vez pensando que soy un macho arrogante pero en realidad, no me duele en lo absoluto.

Ella me unta una solución y enreda mi mano en una venda color blanco con mucha paciencia, haciendo los ajustes necesarios para que no me suelte. Pensándolo bien, creo que ella en realidad si es una enfermera.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? — le pregunto tan curioso y fascinado por saber más de su vida, aunque ya sé que estudia para eso.

Alza la vista y se detiene.

— En la preparatoria leí unos libros de primeros auxilios básicos — contesta — y como el tema me interesó, decidí indagar un poco más en la librería, es por eso que decidí estudiar medicina— y prosigue con sus curaciones.

Al finalizar, coloca una _mariposa_ en mi mano y me la acaricia con delicadeza y ternura. O eso me quiero imaginar yo, pero la caricia no dura demasiado en cuanto me mira a los ojos y yo la sigo mirando de la misma manera. Está nerviosa.

— Listo.

— Gracias — le digo más honesto de lo que puede llegar a creer.

— A ti — contesta y en ese instante, me sostiene la mirada. Nos miramos el uno al otro y siento que me acerco a su rostro demasiado, porque deseo besarla. Besarla para que se dé cuenta de que en verdad me encantaría escuchar todas las preguntas que tiene en la cabeza. Siento su respiración cerca de mis labios y entonces, cuando deseo hacerlo, ella se separa.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta a mí?

¿Qué? Y seguro mi gesto se nota perplejo.

— SÍ — repite—, ¿cómo me encontraste en aquel pasillo?

Oh no, no.

— Yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Estaba en el club y entonces… Iba a bajar por una bebida y noté que ese malnacido iba tras alguien… — y sentí la furia de nuevo en mis puños, haciéndolos sangrar ligeramente otra vez—. Luego noté que eras tú… La chica de la librería y supe que tenía que ayudarte. Luego pensé que venías sola… Y entendí que estabas con tu novio…. Y yo…

Bella parpadea asombrada, quizás creyéndome todo.

— Yo no tengo novio… Y…

La miro a los ojos y espero que termine la frase.

— Estoy feliz de que hayas aparecido — y se estrecha entre mis brazos, de nuevo dándome su calor y el aroma de su perfume. Sus brazos se aprietan contra mí y yo la sujeto ligeramente aunque todo de mí, quiere reforzar ese abrazo. Huele divinamente y su calor me reconforta. Ella está bien—: Gracias.

Y en ese instante, la abrazo con fuerza. No me importa, quiero sentirla contra mí.

— Estoy feliz de que tú estés bien — le contesto desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Me mira desde entre mis brazos y sonríe. No, quiero besarla y no puedo hacer eso y entonces, en contra de todo lo que deseo, la suelto. Es tiempo de dejarte ir Bella, no puedo arriesgar más mi racha de buena suerte, antes de que _Anthony _aparezca.

— Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa— le sugiero y entonces, la dejo sentada sola en el mueble. Sé que está desconcertada, pero ella no sabe que le estoy haciendo un enorme favor.

— Sí — responde solamente y yo camino hacia la cocina, en busca de mis malditos tranquilizantes. Tomo dos como de costumbre y espero que hagan efecto.

Cuando salgo, ella tiene de nuevo el abrigo puesto y me sonríe amablemente. Tengo las llaves de un auto en mis manos y las muevo inseguro. Las llaves habían llegado hacía un par de días junto con otro enorme paquete, como parte de la herencia de mi padre y formaba parte de unos de las compras que el viejo Anthony había hecho, pero con su muerte precipitada y el _encargo _pagado, había de pasar a mis manos.

No sé si debería, pero decido que no es muy seguro llevarla caminando casi a media noche por la calle, y le digo que me espere en la sala. Bajo al _garaje _de mi departamento y saco el auto que ha venido con la herencia de mí… padre. Por un tiempo ha estado ahí, bajo una lona enorme y no he querido usar nada de lo que ese maldito hombre me ha dejado, pero no me queda más remedio.

Es un _Maybach Exelero_ y debió costar alrededor de unos 8 millones de dólares, pero conociendo como era el viejo Anthony, aquel precio no debió parecerle más que ridículo, ya que, teniendo un auto lujoso que ni siquiera él vio y que salía _a la venta _el año próximo, debía ser más importante que su propio hijo.

Cuando la llevo conmigo, ella por supuesto se intimida pero le hago saber que todo estará bien. Ella se sienta en el copiloto y yo entro al volante. Se queda en silencio mientras saco el auto del garaje. Avanzo lentamente entre la calle y sé que aunque son solamente seis cuadras los que nos separan de su casa, no quiero arriesgarla más. Y me quedo en silencio absorbiendo su compañía.

— Bonito auto— murmura.

— Gracias— contesto sin más.

— ¿Lo compraste hace mucho?

— Regalo de mi padre — me bufo como si aquello fuese cierto.

— ¿Lo ves demasiado? — pregunta ausente y de manera inocente. Mis manos se aferran al volante con violencia y no puedo contestarle algo coherente.

— No— digo secamente y creo que ella entiende, en ese instante no me hace más conversación.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, se mira las manos con vergüenza y yo no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto.

Bella me mira y antes de que me conteste, un hombre está mirando a través del vidrio y abre la puerta de golpe.

— ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas, Isabella!? — le pregunta, sacándola del brazo y yo siento hervir de nuevo. Salgo del piloto y lo golpeo del brazo, obligándolo a soltarla.

— ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! — le grito y sé que el estúpido de Jacob quien está tocándola. ¡Hijo de puta!

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?, ¿Tú quién eres?

— ¡Anthony Masen! — le replico y quedo pecho con pecho contra él.

— ¡Basta ya! — grita Isabella y nos separa levemente con las manos—. ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto como si fuese lo más adecuado! ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo Jacob?

Y entonces la mira atónito.

— ¡Desapareciste! ¿Qué querías…?

— ¿Y tratarme de esa manera es la solución? — pregunta furiosa.

No puedo quedarme atrás, quiero romperle la cara al malnacido. Camino desafiante ante él y mi pecho comienza a moverse violentamente, siento las venas saltarse bajo mi piel y una gota de sudor fría recorre mi nuca.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — le grito empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas y Jacob cae de espalda aturdido sin entender que ha sucedido. Me tiene miedo, lo puedo notar tras sus ojos nerviosos y su respiración errática. No hará nada, más desea con todas sus fuerzas poder golpearme… O asesinarme.

— ¡Edward! — chilla Isabella, pero se queda estática.

Y entonces, vuelvo a mí. Soy Edward, otra vez. Los miro a los dos. Bella está arrodillada frente a su _amigo_ y me mira con ¿miedo? No, no quiero que me tema, no quiero que me temas nena.

— Lo-o sien-to-o — me disculpo agachando la cabeza, subo al auto y me pierdo en la carretera.

Tengo que salir rápidamente de ahí. No quiero lastimar a nadie, de verdad que no.

**(…)**

_16 de Diciembre del 2012._

_9:32 pm_

_Hoy se ha cumplido ya una semana desde la última vez que vi a Bella. Me siento extrañamente vacío desde que la dejé de ver. Aún la recuerdo. Ella estaba con su amigo, Jacob (ahora sé cómo se llama) e hice muchas cosas estúpidas. Me he estado medicando más desde ese ataque violento que tuve y que hizo salir "momentáneamente" a Anthony. No puedo permitirme perder el control y menos estando cerca de ella. _

_Me he restringido salir y pasar por los lugares donde ella frecuenta y más estar cerca de los lugares en donde podría estar. Me estoy reprimiendo el impulso de querer salir corriendo y buscarla, y decirle que la extraño tanto. Sí tan solo entendiera mis sentimientos hacia su persona, tendría la noción del por qué me alejé. Quizás esté enojada conmigo, pero es mejor así._

_También, últimamente me he sentido vigilado, debía ser de que tengo la intuición de que la policía me está siguiendo desde el asesinato de Judith. Tengo la ligera impresión de que soy el sospechoso número uno de la lista y que ellos están vigilando al tipo correcto._

_No me queda más que rehacer mi vida, en esta misma ciudad. Quizás hasta cambiarme de casa sea la mejor opción para mí. Empaco algunas cosas sin mucho ánimo, dejaré el departamento y reharé mi vida. De hecho, he conseguido uno. Es un sitio pequeño pero pintoresco, tiene la pinta de ser un buen barrio cerca del centro, nada pretencioso. Haré lo que sea necesario para no hacerle daño. Tengo que olvidarme de Bella… Por su bienestar…_

_Edward Cullen._

…

Termino de meter algunos libros y cuando menos me doy cuenta es la última caja de mis pertenencias. Afortunadamente no soy un acumulador de basura como la mayoría de las personas. Echo un último vistazo hacia las paredes desnudas del departamento y suspiro, el lugar no tiene nada de especial.

Salgo hacia al _garaje _y tomo el auto para llevar mis pertenencias. Conduzco aproximadamente una media hora y por fin llego a mi nuevo hogar. Es agradable y no llama la atención de manera sugerente, me agrada. De manera perezosa comienzo a desempacar mis cosas y mientras miro por la ventana, mis pupilas se dilatan.

Es la señora Arnolds. Jennifer Arnolds. Mi paciente que, junto con su esposo asistían a terapia de pareja desde que su hijo había fallecido. Hacía tiempo que no la veía. Ella está ausente haciendo el quehacer y yo la miro por la ventana. Me sorprende demasiado el hecho de que sea mi vecina. Respiro profundamente tratando de que esto no me altere y vuelvo a mi quehacer habitual.

Después de un rato, salgo del departamento a caminar por el parque. El lugar me parece sutilmente conocido pero no le presto demasiada atención. Mientras camino me doy cuenta de que el ruido disminuye y que cuando menos me doy cuenta, entro a una de las partes más bosquejadas. Eso tiene sentido, ya que la gente no se atreve a aventurarse por aquí. Su instinto natural alude que es peligroso. Vuelvo porque está oscureciendo pero sin pensarlo, no me dirijo a mi casa. No quiero estar ahí, me hace sentir mal, enfermo hasta cierto punto. Sin lugar a dudas, camino en dirección sureste y cuando menos me lo pienso, estoy ahí, frente a la cafetería donde trabaja Bella. Comienza a llover y la miro a través del vidrio. Su semblante se nota decaído y triste y yo reprimo mi impulso de estar cerca.

Aprieto mis nudillos contra mi ropa y suspiro cerrando los ojos. _No Edward, no. Deberías marcharte si quieres mantenerla con vida_, pienso para mí_._ Un subidón de adrenalina me retuerce por dentro cuando la veo parada de puntillas y sus largas piernas se ven a través de la falda de tablones escolares la cual, se sube un poco. Cierro los ojos y gruño por la excitación. Oh sí. Anthony Masen, está de vuelta.

**(...)**

Es el final de su turno y la sigo por la calle directo a su casa. No soporto que esté lejos de mí. Ha pasado ya una semana desde que la vi y hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad. La sigo desde el auto a velocidad sugerente mientras los vidrios polarizados me hacen pasar desapercibido. Isabella entra por fin a su departamento y yo estaciono el auto a un par de calles desde su hogar. Salgo del auto y camino hasta la parte trasera de edificio. Con fuerza y con el menor ruido posible, me cuelgo por las escaleras de emergencia que hay y abro la venta que da hacia una de las habitaciones. Si no me equivoco es la sala.

Escucho el ruido de la regadera y silencioso me infiltro en el lugar hasta llegar a su habitación. Es pequeña pero no desordenada. Hay colores beige y azules por el lugar y me da la impresión de que ella misma lo ha decorado. Me siento ansioso y camino por el lugar husmeando. Cerca de la ventana, está su cama de tamaño matrimonial, al lado hay un buró pequeño con una lámpara y una pila de libros con el borde desgastado, si no me equivoco los libros están bastante usados.

Tiene un closet organizado, muy limpio. En el tocador está la foto de una pareja con un bebé en brazos, sonrío porque sé que es ella. Isabella y sus padres. Pero mi paz se va a la mierda cuando veo otra más. Ella y el hijo de puta de Jacob. Están vestidos con birretes de graduación y se ven muy sonrientes. Él la abraza por la cintura con una sonrisa jovial y siento celos. Escucho momentáneamente que la llave de la regadera se cierra y corro a ocultarme cerca de la ventana, detrás de un enorme espejo que está cerca de un perchero. Isabella entra caminando lentamente y se seca el cabello con una pequeña toalla mientras yo la devoro con la mirada mientras me remojo los labios. Solo trae puesto un pequeño bóxer y una pequeña playera que le llega arriba del ombligo de color azul, de tirantes… sin sostén.

Cierro los ojos y espero a que se recueste para dormir y sin más, ella hace lo que espero. Me quedo un momento ahí, absorbiéndola desde mi posición, agazapado. La deseo. Miro el reloj, son apenas las 10:30. Me hace pensar que está realmente cansada y unos momentos después, su mano cae perezosamente fuera del colchón y sé que está realmente dormida. Salgo de mi escondite y me paro junto a su cama, para observarla muy cerca. Ella está es tan hermosa, tiene mechones de cabello en su cara y las piernas enredadas entre las sábanas. Los labios los tiene entre abiertos y parece que sueña muy tranquilamente porque no hace gesto alguno.

Tomo un pequeño banco y me siento cerca de ella.

— Isabella — murmuro cerca de su rostro—. No sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento— y paso mi mano, quitando algunos mechones. Ella no se inmuta, parece tener el sueño pesado—. Eres tan hermosa como peligrosa para ti misma. No debiste haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Quiero tentar a la suerte y no puedo evitar hacerlo. Paso mi nariz por su cuello, oliendo su perfume. Mi lengua sugerente, desea pasarse por su piel pero eso lo evito, no quiero despertarla. Ella suspira y se mueve levemente alzando su blusa, dejando expuesta aún más su deliciosa piel. Gruño, quiero hacerla mía. Tengo una dolorosa erección apretándome el pantalón. Rodeo la cama y aún de pie, la observo. Sus senos son hermosos y quiero probarlos con la lengua. Niego dos veces y puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón detrás de mis orejas y sin más, me recuesto al lado de Isabella.

La observo de cerca, siento su calor cerca de mi cuerpo y quiero tocarla suavemente hasta despertarla excitada y con hambre de mí, de sexo. Quiero que gima mientras la acaricio y murmure mi nombre hasta que me vea a los ojos, clame mis besos y suplica que la haga mía toda la noche. Acariciarle la cintura, que aruñe mi espalda mientras me pida casi a gritos que le vuelva a tocar y acabar gritando mil veces más mi nombre en un sinfín de orgasmos llenos de lujuria y placer. Así poder visitarla cada noche hasta saciarla, o mantenerla siempre con hambre de más.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y quiero besarla, quiero comenzar a excitarla. Me muerdo los labios y…

— Edward… — gime bajito y yo abro los ojos de golpe.

Isabella lo llama a él. Mis pupilas se dilatan y parpadeo frenéticamente parándome de su cama y quedándome estático muy cerca de ella. ¡No! ¡Él no puede estar en sus pensamientos! ¡Él no puede…! ¡Isabella es mía! ¡Mía! Quiero gritar de la rabia, quiero matarlo… Quiero que Edward Cullen desaparezca, quiero que él no exista. Sólo debe existir Anthony Masen para la vida de Isabella Swan. Yo y nadie más, ¡Nadie más! Camino por la habitación con rabia y tiemblo, queriendo golpear lo que se me cruce en mi camino.

— Debo salir de aquí — murmuro y camino hacia la salida de emergencia, pero incluso antes de poder dar un paso hacia esa dirección, me regreso hasta donde está la cabeza de Isabella y me paro frente a su cara y me acuclillo frente a ella. La observo detenidamente y le quito los mechones de la cara y deslizo los mechones entre mis dedos—. Estaré más cerca de ti de lo que puedas imaginar— le juro casi tocándole los labios con los míos y entonces, la beso.

Es un beso casto, el único casto que he dado en toda mi vida. Siento el calor de su boca instalarse en la mía con lentitud y puedo saborear el dulce manjar de sus labios. Cierro los ojos lentamente y antes de cometer una reverenda estupidez, salgo de su habitación a paso apresurado, no sin antes llevarme una blusa que recién había usado y que descansaba de manera perezosa sobre una silla. Cuando estoy en la calle, camino veloz hasta el auto y me encierro en él. Agradecido de que los vidrios estén polarizados, comienzo a la oler la pequeña blusa de tirantes con ambas manos apuñándose con fiereza sobre la tela. La huelo como si la misma prenda contuviera cocaína. Su perfume exquisito y natural está en cada minúscula fibra de la misma.

La imagino quitándose la prenda para mí, recostándose en la cama mientras se abre de piernas y se toca para mi deleite. Gruño y sin pensarlo, me comienzo a masturbar con el poderoso poder de mi imaginación y el recuerdo mismo de mis fantasías eróticas.

Al llegar al orgasmo, abro los ojos gruñendo su nombre. Mi respiración errática y mis ganas locas de volver a la habitación y hacerla mía, son palpables. Y cuando de nuevo huelo el perfume en su ropa, hago un juramento casi de sangre. No estoy satisfecho aún, quiero más pero no debo, no aún.

— Tienes que ser mía, por voluntad o no— murmuro y en contra de mi voluntad, me voy.

Vuelvo a mi departamento a velocidad apresurada y cuando llego, meto el auto al garaje. Camino hacia adentro cuando empiezo a escuchar los gritos de una clara pelea marital entre el matrimonio de los Arnolds. Michael comienza a maldecir a su esposa tan fuerte que cualquiera podría apostar que de por medio habrá golpes. O los hubo.

— ¡Cállate puta! — le grita y me quedo estático mirando por la acera. El recuerdo de lo sucedido hace 20 años me golpea con fiereza y cierro los ojos intentando calmarme. Nadie me vería gracias a la poca luz que hay afuera. Michael salé golpeando la puerta de su casa y enciende el auto, sin mirar más. Me quedo a la expectativa y sé que no debo meterme pero la curiosidad y las expectaciones que tengo en el pensamiento son más grandes de lo que puedo imaginar. Camino en dirección a la casa y me quedo frente a la puerta. Tomo la manija entre mis manos y la giro con lentitud. Entro en silencio cuando escucho el sollozo de Jennifer desde el suelo de la sala.

— Jennifer… — murmuro para no asustarla y ella alza la cabeza sorprendida.

— Doctor Cullen… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace aquí?...

Me acerco a ella y le sonrío. Tiene un fuerte moretón en la mejilla derecha pero no hago ningún comentario, la ayudo a pararse y la siento en uno de los muebles.

— Dime Anthony— le pido.

Ella asiente y comienza a llorar en silencio. Miro alrededor y le comienzo a acariciar la cabeza con lentitud.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto cuando comienzo a escuchar sus sollozos un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Jennifer niega con la cabeza y entonces alza la vista y me sostiene la mirada. Oh no, Jennifer quiere…

— Gracias Anthony, no pensé encontrarte por aquí… Es decir… Hace semanas que el consultorio está cerrado. Supuse que fue por el caso de… Judith.

Me remuevo de mi lugar y me remojo los labios con lentitud, asintiendo.

— Fue una pena su pérdida — le rectifico—, Judith era… Una buena muchacha.

La señora Arnolds asiente y vuelve a llorar.

— No sé qué ocurre con Michael, él está cada vez más descontrolado con lo que siente y desde que dejamos de ir a sus consultas, está cada vez más histérico. Le supliqué que los buscásemos en su domicilio privado pero alegó que si tú y yo… Ya sabes… — comenta sonrojada y yo asiento entendiendo que su marido creía que ella y yo teníamos un _amorío_. Jennifer baja la mirada y se mira los dedos de manera nerviosa.

Quisiera poder decirle algo, pero sonaría como _Edward_ y él ahora no está presente. Yo no puedo hablar. Mi mano acaricia su espalda de manera lenta y siento las ganas de Isabella quemarme la piel, sé cuál es la solución inmediata para liberarme. Me muerdo los labios y jadeo un par de veces, como si un repentino pero leve ataque de asma me convulsionara los pulmones. Señal de que estoy completamente ansioso y Jennifer Arnolds es la única a mi alcance para poder liberar mi psiquis y mi cuerpo.

—… ¿Qué puedo hacer? — me pregunta mirándome fijamente a la cara y yo no sé qué responderle porque no he escuchado el resto de la conversación. Parpadeo y la tomo de la barbilla. Jennifer se hace hacia atrás pero al notar que yo la veo de manera _diferente_, se queda estática. Cree que la besaré. Me acercó más a ella y de la nada la cargo sobre mi regazo mientras sus piernas son abiertas torpemente para instalarse justo encima de mí. Ella tiembla por el roce de su sexo con el mío. No digo nada, no lo he dicho porque estoy pensando en Isabella. Las cosas que me gustaría hacerle.

Y entonces, comienzo a olisquear sus senos, enterrando la nariz entre sus dos pechos y pasando la lengua aún por encima de la ropa. Jennifer se comienza a excitar y tira de mi cabello con fuerza con ambas manos, alzando su trasero, cabalgando sobre mi erección sin penetrarla.

Le abro la blusa con ambas manos y los botones — o quizás la tela de su blusa— se rompen y queda solamente en un solo sostén de color blanco. Jadea en cuanto paso mis manos por su piel desnuda y mis ojos se instalan en los suyos. Su mirada no es igual a la de Isabella, así que evito volver a mirarla a la cara otra vez.

— Anthony… — jadea cuando tiro de la copa de su sostén y me meto el pezón a la boca para poder succionar con fuerza. Quiero marcarla, como si fuese Isabella la que estuviese encima de mí. Comienzo a chupar y jugar con la lengua y la punta contra su piel sensible. De mi garganta comienza salir un enorme gruñido y eso parece excitarla demasiado. Comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, pero la posición en la que está, le es casi imposible poder hacer lo que desea.

La tiro sobre el mueble y ella cree que comenzaré a penetrarla. Abre los labios cuando paso mi lengua por su abdomen. Y en ese momento mis manos pasan por sus pechos hasta su cara. Me quedo encima de ella y en esa posición sumisa, le es imposible mover los brazos y las piernas.

Apoyado sobre sus caderas, comienzo a sentir el calor llenándome cada rincón del cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Necesito esa liberación, necesito sentirla, necesito a Isabella y me es cada vez más difícil estar lejos de ella. ¡Carajo! Las manos me son instaladas en su cuello y comienzo a apretarla con fuerza. La cara de Jennifer se comienza a poner roja, comienza a patalear y la vena de mi frente su salta en todo se esplendor. Siento el pulso de mi corazón al máximo, cuando la sangre me bombea tan rápido que siento las fosas nasales abrirse con violencia por cada mínima respiración y cada parpadeo de mi mirada. Estoy muy concentrado en sus facciones, en la forma en que aprieto mis manos para que deje de ejercer fuerza debajo de mí. Pero entre más se resiste, más disfruto someterla.

Comienzo a moverme, cabalgando sin penetrarla contra mis caderas. Sólo rozando mi sexo con él de ella, porque no es Isabella. No quiero penetrarla porque no es ella. Y al ver lo difícil que es, decido fantasear con ella. Me imagino sus pechos debajo de su blusa azul, cómo se sentiría la piel de su cintura mientras la aprieto, la penetro y su espalda esté contra el colchón, dándole duro, haciendo que su cama rechinara en cada embestida que le diese. Su cabello castaño y oscuro entre mis manos y ella abriendo los labios en cada beso y lamida que le diese a la piel de su cuello. Siento mi erección dura contra Jennifer, ¡Mierda! Quiero que sea Isabella…

— Bella — murmuro y abro los ojos de golpe. ¡No! _Edward_ está consciente… Y excitado como yo. No puedo dejar de moverme, _Edward _la desea y no hace nada para detenerme y lograr que Jennifer sobreviva.

Yo sigo ejerciendo fuerza mientras la mujer que tengo debajo de mí, ya casi no hace ningún movimiento, ni con sus piernas ni sus manos.

Y en último respiro, el cuerpo de Jennifer deja de ejercer fuerza. Siento mis manos duras y entonces me alejo. La asesiné… Asesiné a Jennifer Arnolds.

Me paro de mi lugar y entonces, comienzo a acomodarme la camisa y me acomodo el cabello de manera nerviosa, dejándolo salvaje por los movimientos de mis manos. Mis manos cuelgan a mis costados y alzo la mirada hacia el techo cerrando los ojos. Me siento liberado.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! — grita alguien en la puerta—. ¡Mataste a Jennifer!

Giro mi cabeza y Michael me observa con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo tembloroso. Yo me he quedado estático, no digo nada. Michael Arnolds se abalanza contra mí y yo lo esquivo. Mantengo las manos agazapadas frente a mi cuerpo y él insiste en poder golpearme, afortunadamente, logro quitarme de su paso.

— ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta! — me reta y yo sonrío. Corre en dirección hacia mí y sus manos se sujetan con fuerza en mi cintura, arañándome la espalda y gritando como loco. Mi espalda golpea fuertemente una de las paredes de la casa y ambos caemos estrepitosamente en el suelo. Se coloca encima de mí y tratando de golpearme el rostro. Lo logra un par de veces pero no lo suficiente como para poder decir que tiene la ventaja.

Con fuerza lo aviento sobre su espalda y esta vez para mí, los golpes comienzan a ser serios. Bastante serios. Lo miro a los ojos y soy incapaz de sentir algo. Michael tiene miedo pero una parte muy grande en él, quiere partirme en dos. Me aviento ahora contra él y lo golpeo en los pómulos, la quijada, y principalmente en la cabeza. Comienzo a golpear repetidamente su nuca contra el suelo y entonces siento su cuerpo flaquear.

Sus manos — que estaban aferradas a mis brazos— se van desvaneciendo en el aire. Yo sigo golpeando su cabeza en el suelo y esta vez gruño con furia cuando su cráneo rebota contra el marfil manchado en sangre. Miro mis manos salpicadas en ese líquido tibio y mi respiración es trabajosa y errática. Me limpio las gotas que han saltado a mi cara y me paro viendo a mí alrededor. Hay dos cuerpos frente a mí, y yo los asesiné.

Camino hacia el cuerpo de Jennifer y entonces, la echo en mis brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba. Voy a lavarla completamente para quitar rastros de mi ADN en ella — restos de mi piel en sus uñas cuando me arañó, mi saliva cuando la toque con la lengua, etc—, afortunadamente no hice por penetrarla.

Cuando camino hacia su habitación, me siento agradecido de que haya una pequeña bañera y la deposito suavemente en la cama. Ahí desnudo a la señora Arnolds. Mierda, debí haber traído una cámara.

Sin pensarlo más, lleno la bañera con agua y comienzo a tallarla meticulosamente. Mientras remojo su piel, pienso en Isabella. Dios, que bien se ha de sentir bañarla a ella. Cierro mis ojos y niego dos veces, intentando centrar mis pensamientos descarriados. No puedo negarlo la necesito.

Cuando termino de lavar su cuerpo, me es necesario hacerlo más rápido de lo que acostumbro, colocando el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la cama y enredándolo sutilmente entre las sábanas de algodón.

Bajo las escaleras y miro el cuerpo de Michael. Estoy feliz de no haber tocado demasiado al hijo de puta, así que no me inmuto en pasar junto a él y paso de largo hacia la salida. Vigilo que no haya nadie viendo afuera. Son más de las 12 am, casi la 1 y supongo que la mayoría, están dormidos. Salgo rápidamente de la casa de los Arnolds y alzó las solapas de mi cazadora por si hay mirones y rápidamente entro a mi departamento a paso apresurado. Tengo la sensación de que alguien me ha visto y no tengo más remedio que mandar todo a la mierda y salir de ahí. Tomo mis cosas, afortunadamente aún no he desempacado y me maldigo por haber asesinado a dos de mis _nuevos vecinos._

Camino hacia el garaje y deposito las cosas con fiereza en el asiento trasero y comienzo a sentir remordimiento y culpa. No, no puede ser. Soy Edward Cullen de nuevo y mi cobardía me obliga a huir. Quiero salir de ahí, lo antes posible. Saco el auto y doy reversa con mucha velocidad.

Mis manos están temblando, las lágrimas amenazan con salir y yo siento el pulso de mi corazón tronando en mis orejas. ¡Mierda _Anthony,_ qué hiciste! Desaparezco en la carretera y quiero morirme. Una parte de mí, se siente nauseabundo, quiero tirarme de un puente, quiero dispararme en la cabeza… Pero otra parte de mí, está feliz porque sé que Bella me provocó esto, pero ella no fue la que pagó el precio. Sí tengo que matar a otros para que ella viva, lo haré. No me importa quien caiga ante mí, pero tengo que controlar mis ansias de sangre.

**(…)**

_23 de diciembre del 2012._

_11: 29 pm_

_Hace cuatro días que han pasado desde que la cuidé cerca de su trabajo, noté que estaba bastante distraída. No me quedé tranquilo pensando en cuál sería la razón por la que ella se veía tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Noté que miraba con ansia la puerta por la que quería que alguien la visitara. ¿Será que ella esperaba que Jacob la buscase? Me moría de rabia del solo pensarlo y las ganas locas de llevarla conmigo me estaban ganando. El día transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía hasta que su compañero en turno, tomó su cintura a manera de "juego" y la sostuvo más tiempo de lo debido, quería partirle el cuello a ese imbécil. No la volví a buscar, su cercanía me destroza los sentidos y me hace cegar la lucidez. Aún tengo su blusa y su aroma está desapareciendo poco a poco, ya no me está bastando._

_¡Mierda! Ahora sueno como él._

_Tengo que controlarme muy bien, antes de poder arremeter contra la vida de Jacob o del compañero enclenque de su trabajo, inclusive de alguien más. En fin, he pasado una noche tormentosa después del asesinato de los Arnolds. No he comido hace tres días y no he dormido en lo absoluto. Me mantengo despierto a base de cafés y tranquilizantes, que sé que poco a poco me irán matando de cansancio y dopando mi sistema para luego colapsar. Pero está bien, lo hago para estar en alerta. He estado deambulando por las calles y la noticia del asesinato de la pareja de los Arnolds, ya es noticia nacional._

_Me preocupa ella, me preocupa no verla. ¿Cómo estará y con quién? Me muero de celos al pensar que esté con alguien más, compartiendo el olor de su perfume, el calor de su cama, el sonido de sus labios al dar un beso. Me muero de celos al pensar que nunca podrá ser mía. ¿O sí podría? ¡No! No la sometería jamás a una vida conmigo, a estar al lado de un asesino… Porque ella no me ama. No me ama como yo la amo a ella._

_Sí, la amo. He aceptado los sentimientos que le tengo porque simplemente no puedo estar sin ella a pesar de que me he alejado lo suficiente como para pensar que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Mi vida es una balanza que juega cruelmente conmigo y no puedo aceptar lo que yo mismo me he inventado: que solo es un capricho, una obsesión. Ella es más, mi más. Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella… Tan enamorado como lo está Edward Cullen desde la primera vez que la vio y yo desde la primera vez que la tuve cerca._

**_Anthony Masen._**

**(…)**

Han pasado 5 días desde la última vez que… Dios, estoy agotado y cansado. Son cerca de las 8 de la noche y estoy aparcado afuera de la casa de ella. Sin saberlo, ni pensarlo, terminé en la casa de _la oveja_ porque creo que moriré de inanición y me gustaría verla antes de. Bueno, este mundo es una porquería de mierda, pero disfruté lo poco que pude y no me arrepiento. ¿Por qué carajo no compré alcohol? Eso sería bueno, alcohol… Mi cuerpo estaría entumecido y así no podría sentir el dolor de mi estómago.

Parpadeo un poco y a lo lejos veo venir a una pareja que viene caminando en la acera donde estoy aparcado. La chica se ve distante de él, pero presumo que su novio quiere tener sexo con ella por la manera en que la abraza. Bufo. Es tan tonto el modo en que pretende seducir a alguien cuando noto que en realidad ella quiere estar lejos de él, ¿de verdad será su novio? No presto atención demasiado y giro mi vista hacia la venta que está en la habitación de Isabella.

— No, Jake. Está bien, no es necesario que me acompañes hasta adentro de la casa — murmura una voz conocida que me hace girar al completo el rostro y se enfoca en la pequeña figura delgada y temblorosa que viene en la calle.

Es ella, Isabella. Y verla es como un golpe de adrenalina que despierta a mis músculos cansados.

— Por favor — pide él, el hijo de puta llamado Jacob—. Sólo podría pasar…

— Gracias por todo, Jake. Sé que pasado mañana te regresas a la escuela militar y no quisiera desvelarte aquí conmigo, con mis tonterías. ¿Hablamos después? — e Isabella se aleja un poco pero Jacob la toma de la mano con mucha propiedad.

— Bella… No digas eso. Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo— y en ese peligroso acercamiento, la toma de la cara y casi la obliga a besarlo.

Siento mi cuerpo retorcerse de rabia pero me calmo, arañando el volante de cuero que se pierde entre mis manos. Por primera vez, Anthony Masen quiere asesinar a alguien pero se reprime por solo una persona: Isabella Swan. No quiero que me vea en el _acto_, me odiaría, me repudiaría con todas sus fuerzas y por supuesto, tendría mucho miedo de mí. Ella después lamentaría la muerte de su _amigo._

— Sí — se aleja para su buena suerte—, pero no creo que pueda corresponder la forma en que tú quieres estar conmigo. Lo siento, Jake. Hasta mañana y que descanses— y lo besa de la mejilla con amabilidad y en ese segundo, entra a su casa sin decir más.

Jacob Black se ha quedado estático en la puerta, quizá hasta esté en estado de shock por la expresión tan fría de su cara. Es bastante cómico si me lo propongo. Sonrío burlesco, él no es correspondido.

_Toma eso, hijo de puta_, pienso y luego me remuevo en el asiento incómodo.

¿Qué me hace pensar que yo si podría ser correspondido? Hasta donde pude adivinar, Jacob Black no es más que un hombre correcto socialmente, estudia como cadete en una escuela militar y posiblemente tenga un buen logro llegando a ser médico. No lo sé, su futuro pinta bien. Isabella podría tener una vida sin restricciones gracias a su trabajo _honrado_ y jamás viviría al acecho de ser atrapada junto a un asesino serial. Me muerdo los labios y niego dos veces con la cabeza. Ella merece algo mejor que yo, algo incluso mejor que Jacob, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? La amo. Pensar en un futuro sin ella, es… Doloroso.

— ¡Mierda! — gimo retorciéndome de dolor y apretando mis manos sobre mi estómago. Duele mucho.

Tengo espasmos por todo el cuerpo y siento un dolor que me atraviesa la cabeza. Abro la puerta del auto de golpe y salgo tambaleándome sobre mis pies y caigo estrepitosamente al suelo. Gruño con fuerza. ¡Carajo! Me paro apoyado con la punta de mis dedos y levanto la cabeza. Me siento mareado y dolorido. Camino lentamente mientras de vez en cuando me dejo caer en el asfalto y vuelvo a avanzar. Quiero llegar al único lugar del cual me he querido mantener alejado estos últimos días: la casa de Isabella.

Cuando por fin llego hasta su puerta — y aún desde el suelo—, toco el timbre con la punta de los dedos. Me dejo caer sobre mi pecho y aún desde el suelo me retuerzo de dolor. Espero desde ahí y entonces, la puerta se abre.

— ¡Dios santo! — grita ella—. ¡Anthony! — me llama y yo abro los ojos de golpe, es la primera vez que me llama a mí, no a _Edward._ Cierro los ojos y me dejo ir en la obscuridad.

**(…)**

Siento un paño húmedo sobre mi frente y la mano izquierda inmovilizada. Los ojos me pesan tanto que apenas puedo mantenerlos abiertos. Veo una figura borrosa y entonces, la veo. Ella me está mirando fijamente mientras me acaricia el cabello, trato de sonreírle. No puedo. La oscuridad me adormece.

**(…)**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero el dolor se ha esfumado de la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, me siento mejor que en mucho tiempo.

— Hola — me sonríe a medias con el gesto preocupado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No puedo más y me vuelvo a dormir.

**(…)**

La luz incandescente de una lámpara me lastima la vista. Abro los ojos lentamente y en un momento, me encuentro parpadeando frenéticamente. Me siento en la cama y lentamente reconozco el lugar: es la habitación de ella. Miro alrededor con mucha velocidad y estoy solo. Me siento en la cama y miro mi mano izquierda y estoy con una aguja en la vena que me da suero. Sin lugar a dudar esta intravenosa me ha funcionado a la perfección para poder mantenerme con vida. Me giro, sacando las piernas de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — me pregunta su dulce voz desde la puerta y yo giro la cabeza. Ella está parada con una charola en las manos y la coloca en una mesa y se para frente a mí. Me toca la cabeza y me mira directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Yo… Yo…

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Asiento sin más.

Dulcemente, comienza a colocarme una toalla en las piernas y me ofrece una cucharada rebosante de sopa tibia. Asiente esperando a que abra la boca y dudoso acepto sus cuidados. La sopa es cremosa y muy rica. Mi estómago la recibe de manera gustosa, a pesar de que sus intenciones no son malas, me siento avergonzado. Nunca había recibido tanta atención…

Me mira a los ojos con gesto dulce, no quiero que me tenga lastima. Afortunadamente, no lo noto en su mirada. Isabella… Eres tan hermosa, en cuerpo y alma. Cuidas al hombre que quiso asesinarte… Y que ahora te ama. Sería mejor si Edward estuviese ahora al mando, así no podría estar alerta en cuanto el deseo me sofoque… Debería darle la batuta del mando a él. Edward es más sensato. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

— ¿Aún te sientes mal…? — me inquiere con voz preocupada.

Los abro y le sonrío. Bella, estás aquí. Quiero besarla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto le agradezco que me haya salvado de mí mismo.

— Gracias — le respondo.

Está atónita.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — me regaña ahora con un gesto serio surcando su dulce rostro—. Pudiste morir de inanición, deshidratación y cansancio.

— Lo siento — me disculpo como niño pequeño y sin pensarlo, miro por la ventana y veo que está atardeciendo, ¿Atardeciendo? —. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 7 de la tarde— responde mirando su reloj de mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? — parpadeo frenéticamente.

— Shh, shh. Traquilo, has estado casi dos días durmiendo.

— ¿Dos días?, ¿Todo ese tiempo me has cuidado?

Bella asiente.

— No podría haberte dejado morir…

— Edward… Esta noche soy Edward — le digo y creo que he hablado más de lo debido.

— ¿Acaso sufres de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? — se burla para romper el hielo y yo paso saliva sin contestar. Bella se queda callada ante mi afonía.

— Creo que debería de irme…— le sugiero y me trato de parar de la cama pero ella me sostiene, ya que mis piernas aún están débiles.

— ¿A dónde vas…? ¿Estás loco?

— Está mal que esté aquí… Contigo… Debo irme.

Bella hace un movimiento sugerente para poder mantenerme en mi sitio, pero pese a mi debilidad, logra poder mantenerme dentro de las sábanas. Remuevo los labios a modo de desaprobación, de verdad se tomará en serio lo de cuidarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? — me pregunta lo bastante atónita como para poder decir que está tranquila—. Hace un par de días por la noche te encontré casi muriendo de inanición. Estuve a punto de llevarte al hospital pero me pediste que te cuidara yo, que no querías ir ahí. Te hice caso en todo lo que me pediste y te cuide de madrugada a noche hasta que supe que estabas fuera de peligro, y ahora — pidió con gesto demasiado serio para ser ella misma—, te pido que hagas lo que yo te pido, por favor.

Sonrío. Me siento de 5 años de nuevo.

— De acuerdo— y le sonrío, aunque sé que mi aspecto no es el mejor en estos momentos. Mis labios de seguro están blanquecinos y tengo una ojeras enormes que bien podrían intimidarla—, estoy bajo tus cuidados.

Bella sonríe, me gusta hacerla feliz.

— Gracias, Edward.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto confundido.

— Por hacerme sentir útil— y en ese instante, me sonríe de manera cristalina, dejándome ver su alma. Me retuerzo horrorizado dentro de mí mismo. Ella es pura y buena, ¿A dónde te estoy llevando, Bella? Por favor, no permitas que te arrastre conmigo.

Se separa de mí y de nuevo me ofrece una rebosante cucharada de comida tibia. Yo la detengo y le indico que puedo hacerlo solo. No le parece la idea pero asiente y se marcha tocándome delicadamente el hombro y saliendo de la habitación.

Como lentamente, con cuidado ya que mi estómago se retuerce apenas y los alimentos se deslizan por mi garganta. Es doloroso aún, pero no tanto como para decir que no podré ponerme fuerte.

Cuando termino, trato de mover mis piernas y lo logro con toda satisfacción. Camino por el lugar con la aguja enterrada en mi mano y me dispongo a ver la habitación de Bella. Es tan ordenada y limpia. Veo todos los volúmenes de libros de medicina apilados en una esquina de la cama, como si hubiese estado estudiando toda una noche y los hubiese olvidado ahí. Estamos en vacaciones, ¿por qué estudia tanto? Me dirijo hasta su tocador y ahí están las fotos de ese hombre. No me gusta la manera en que la abraza. Me hace sentir celoso, me pregunto cómo se sintió _Anthony _al ver la foto. Sí, estoy seguro de que él ya estuvo aquí. Sin prestarle más atención, sigo caminando por la pieza y me quedo absorbiendo cada detalle del pequeño espacio de la dulce Bella.

**(…)**

Es de noche ya y he dormido toda la tarde y parte de la mañana. Me siento mejor. He comido mucho mejor que cuando estaba _sano_. He bebido del café dulce de Bella. No sé qué sentí cuando ella dijo que lo había preparado especialmente para mí y me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa. Me he aseado y aunque todavía me siento extrañamente cansado — aún—, reposo en su cama y me dispongo a encender el pequeño televisor que tiene en su habitación.

— _Mientras tanto en temas más recientes, tenemos el caso de los homicidios de tres personas en las dos últimas semanas. Se trata de la señorita Judith Adams, quien fue encontrada en su casa por su hermana y sin ningún rastro de su agresor y recientemente, el caso de la pareja de los Arnolds. Esposos sin más familia, que también fueron brutalmente asesinados en su casa. Tal parece que tratamos con un asesino serial. No hay rastro del posible homicida, si usted tiene alguna pista de lo…_

— Hola — me saluda ella desde el marco de la puerta y me sonríe cruzando los brazos. Yo me sobresalto y apago la televisión.

— Hola — respondo nervioso pero logro calmarme.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta sentándose cerca de mí y muy al borde de la cama.

— Mejor.

Asiente y sé que tiene muchas dudas.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

No, no puedo decirte por qué terminé así.

— No lo recuerdo.

— Dime la verdad, por favor— sus ojos muestran decepción porque sabe que lo oculto algo.

— No puedo— le digo con todo el dolor de mi alma, cuando quiero ser lo más honesto posible.

Ella asiente dolida y entonces toca mi mano.

— Nos vemos más tarde… Debo… Irme al trabajo— se levanta, pero se detiene en la puerta y gira el rostro—. He traído tus pertenencias del auto— y yo abro los ojos de golpe —, pensé que los necesitabas— y sin más se va.

Me quedo mudo desde la cama, no sé qué hacer. Recuesto mi cabeza en su almohada perfumada. Dios, huele a ella y el olor es fresco. Fantaseo con la idea de que ella durmió conmigo. Basta eso sólo pasaría en mis sueños. Cierro los ojos pensando en lo que me ha dicho y sin más, me quedo dormido otra vez.

…

Siento el calor tibio al lado derecho de mi brazo. Mis manos están enredadas entre suaves ropas y perfumados y un cuerpo suave que se acurruca cerca de mi pecho y mis costillas. Muevo el cabeza, confundido. No sé qué hora es, ni que día, pero afuera está oscuro y nevando fuertemente y los árboles se mueven con fiereza.

— ¿Qué diablos…?— pregunto embrollado y entonces, giro mi vista y ella está ahí. Las piernas las mantiene enredadas a las mías y su brazo sujeta mi cintura con poca fuerza. Está profundamente dormida. Parpadeo frenéticamente, su perfume me golpea con fuerza y mi corazón se acelera al verla muy junto a mí. Debo estar soñando. Y al verla, entre sueños, sonríe.

Ella es tan… Hermosa. Levanto mi cabeza a la par que me acomodo y me tomo la libertad de sujetarla con más propiedad. Pero en cuanto levanto la vista, veo que su mano sostiene algo perezosamente y por mi movimiento, su mano se mueve torpemente y deja caer un libro o una libreta al suelo.

Fascinado me pregunto si estaba estudiando aún en vacaciones de invierno y en ese instante, mi corazón se detiene. Ella tenía mi diario. Bella… Isabella lo sabe todo.

Tiemblo, he vuelto. Soy Anthony otra vez. Quiero salir corriendo de una puta vez de aquí, pero no puedo separarme de ella. Me dolería. Me dolería estar lejos de Isabella, pero si lo sabe, por qué no ha llamado a la policía, por qué no ha salido corriendo como las demás personas cómo en su completo y sano juicio lo harían. De seguro ya soy el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos. Tengo una conexión directa con los tres casos y yo… Yo… No podría alejarme de _la oveja _otra vez. Casi muero en el intento por permanecer lejos. Me quedo estático mientras sus brazos refuerzan el agarre en mi cuerpo. No quiere que me vaya, pero quién, ¿_Edward_ o yo? No puedo seguir pensando como dos, si habitamos en el mismo cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen… Aunque no lo quiera, lo soy.

— Nena, ¿qué he hecho contigo? — le pregunto acariciándole el cabello y en ese instante, la siento removerse de su lugar. Alza la cabeza y me mira un poco adormilada y me sonríe. Yo alejo los brazos de su cuerpo y entonces Isabella refuerza su abrazo una vez más.

— Hola — me saluda dulcemente, como si fuese una mañana cualquiera aunque me he dado cuenta de que son las 3 de la madrugada. Parpadeo asustado ante su tranquila reacción.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto, impotente de poder formular algo más en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué, qué? — responde y yo me alejo de ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

Me paro frente a ella y fuera de la cama. La veo detenidamente y veo que viste unos pijamas bastante bonitos y de suave lino, paso saliva y me concentro de nuevo.

— Tú lo sabes… — digo sin más.

Isabella baja la mirada y mueve las manos nerviosamente. Ante su silencio, vuelvo a repetir la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me hagas esa pregunta. No puedo responderla.

— Sabes lo que hice, sabes de lo que soy capaz y aun así, estás completamente tranquila conmigo, durmiendo— mi cuerpo se congela cuando ella se para frente a mí y busca mi cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, pero yo se lo impido.

— No quiero que te ocurra nada.

La alejo de mí con los brazos, en un intento por calmarme, por mantenerla lejos.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

Isabella está avergonzada, se muerde el labio y me mira a través de sus largas pestañas.

— Desde que llegaste— contesta y yo me quedo atónito.

Suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no me denunciaste?, ¿Sabes en el peligro al que te has expuesto? — le exijo saber.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus hermosos ojos y ella acomoda sus manos en su cara perfectamente y luego se desmorona, clamando su cama como lecho de sus lágrimas. Está llorando cara a las sábanas. Me siento impotente por abrazarla y no puedo más que quedarme en mi lugar.

— Debo irme — le aviso tomando mi chaqueta de piel.

No hace ningún sonido ante mi advertencia y entonces entiendo que es hora de marcharme. Cuando tomo las llaves del auto, su voz me detiene.

— ¿Por qué yo? — inquiere de manera sentimental mientras un hipo le confunde la voz. Giro mi rostro y la veo sentada, con las mejillas bañadas en riachuelos pequeños y salinos. Esa imagen me rompe el corazón de inmediato y contra todos mis instintos, me acerco hasta donde está y me arrodillo ante ella. Agacho la cabeza y coloco mis manos en sus rodillas, como pidiendo perdón.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? — y la miro a la cara—. Hoy es la noche en que todo te lo diré, si es que así lo deseas, Isabella.

Se moja los labios y suspira.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué yo si estoy con vida?, ¿Por qué a mí sí me dejaste vivir?

Sus ojos verdes me miran con curiosidad y no me quito la oportunidad de acariciarle la cara. Ella es tan suave y tan frágil. Jamás podrías dañarla. Yo sólo soy un hijo de puta que se… No, no puedo condenarla a algo así. Jamás podría hacerle esto, pero ella me pidió honestidad y se la daré.

— Estás viva porque…

— ¿Sí?... — pregunta acercándose más a mí. Su perfume me golpea, como un alcohólico viendo una copa rebosante de vino después de años de abstinencia. Me muerdo la boca, Dios, o quien sea que me hayas condenado a esta vida, quiero a esta mujer para mí.

La acerco a mí, tomada por la nuca. Siento su respiración acelerarse y sus manos se enredan en mi cuello. Quiere besarme, como yo deseo hacerlo. Pero si lo hago, esto no serán caricias ni besos, será aún más.

Nos mordemos los labios al mismo tiempo y en ese instante, la miro a los ojos.

— Estás viva porque… Te amo, Isabella. Te amo perdidamente— le aseguro y ella tiembla, deseo que no sea por temor.

— ¿Quién me ama? — pregunta desconcertándome completamente.

— No entien…

Alza la vista y me acaricia el rostro.

— Anthony o Edward, ¿Quién me ama?

Y ante su pregunta, solo tengo una respuesta.

— Los dos.

Isabella cierra los ojos y se acerca a mí. Me da un pequeño beso en los labios, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

— Yo quiero que hoy seas ambos — me pide y yo abro los ojos, contrariado—. ¿Puedes?

Y ante su petición, solo la beso, intentando ser el mismo hombre que yo he repudiado en los últimos 20 años, al mismo tiempo.

Ella me corresponde y lo siento en mí, puedo ser él y yo al mismo tiempo. Puedo ser rudo y dulce a la vez. Ella es mía, mi Bella. Quiero hacerle el amor tan duro para que sienta la desesperación que he tenido estos últimos días al estar lejos de ella, pero tocarla tan suave hasta que el cuerpo se le derrita junto al mío. La tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo hasta recostarla en la cama, sus piernas se enredan rápidamente mientras nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, descargando toda la pasión que ha estado a punto de explotar en los últimos días. La miro a los ojos y ella me sostiene la mirada, está tan necesitada como yo.

Acaricio su cintura por debajo de su blusa y voy quitándole su pijama inferior rápidamente, pues la necesidad por hacerla mía me hace actuar de este modo. Ella no tiembla, mi Bella, mi Isabella no tiembla. Desea ser mía y yo deseo ser suyo. No puedo más que besarle la boca en un sinfín de gemidos que hacen que sus manos se desplacen rápidamente también por debajo de mi ropa. Sus dulces manos se deslizan por mi espalda y luego por mi pecho, con la necesidad de poder sentirme mucho más cerca en ese roce.

Me encanta lo que estoy viviendo. La idea de hacerla mía me ha mantenido aquí desde el principio de nuestro encuentro. La amo. Beso sus pechos cuando subo su blusa, está tan excitada que no puedo evitar mirarla a los ojos y en ese segundo, asiente a mi petición silenciosa. Gimo.

— Quiero hacerte el amor— le murmura mientras le beso las mejillas.

— Yo… Nunca…

Paso su cabello entre mis dedos y le sonrío.

— No te preocupes… Yo… Tampoco he hecho el amor en mi vida — le aseguro y sé que es verdad. Siempre he follado, quizás hasta cierto punto, eso ni siquiera es verdad… Sólo revolcones y ya, pero jamás he hecho el amor.

Me sonríe y toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y sus labios vuelven a mí boca. Su sabor me enloquece, me excita.

— Te amo… Te amo demasiado… — y yo me quedo estático ante sus palabras—. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, ni lo que haya pasado. Quiero estar junto a ti… Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Me quedo mudo al completo y sé que realmente no fue porque no le importaba el hecho de que yo fuese un maldito asesino, si no que deseaba estar conmigo a pesar de toda la mierda de mi vida y que quiere que le haga el amor. ¿Cómo puede ser tan buena?

— Te amo — le respondo y no tiene idea de que eso es más cierto que nada en el mundo.

Bella se sonríe y comienza hacer ese ritual de amor que solo se hace una vez en la vida. La descubro de su torso y comienzo a besar toda su acaramelada y blanca piel. No tiene idea del tiempo que he querido hacerle esto, me fascina al completo. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y delineo su boca con la lengua. El aliento es húmedo y caliente al mismo tiempo. No puedo controlarme más, no puedo. Comienzo a recargar su espalda contra el blando colchón y nuestros pechos ahora desnudos se tocan. Sus senos erectos me tocan de manera lenta en cada movimiento que hacen y los comienzo a masajear con la palma entera de la mano. Mi pecho jadea junto con el suyo y en el momento en que comienza a jadear fuertemente contra mi oído, la despojo de toda su ropa.

Me paro de la cama para poder admirar todo su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto para mí. Todas las curvas de su cuerpo están en cada lugar que deben. No hay ningún rincón de ella que no sea perfecto. Me muerdo la boca cuando recorro desde sus pies hasta sus manos, las cuales alzadas hasta su cabeza me muestran en plenitud su desnudez. Ella es perfecta.

— Eres tan hermosa…— digo remojándome los labios.

Su sonrojo sensual se muestra al momento y entonces se sienta en la cama. Me hala por las caderas, atrayendo la base del botón y abriéndolo lentamente. Las manos le tiemblan y yo estoy ansioso por estar desnudo como ella.

— Tranquila, mi amor — le pido cuando me mira a los ojos y tomo sus manos cuando no dejan de temblar. Bella me sonríe y en ese instante, la tela desciende lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, así quedándome completamente desnudo frente a ella. Sus ojos se abren al completo y la tomo de la mano para que ambos nos paremos uno frente al otro. Me abraza, fuertemente.

— Te amo — me promete.

Acaricio su cabeza y huelo su cabello.

— Te amo, mi dulce Isabella.

Y en ese instante nuestras lenguas comienzan a danzar una contra la otra. Nos recostamos contra el colchón y luego de un rato de besos y caricias para prepararla para el momento, la miro a los ojos para poder observar la expresión de su cara. Se muestra tranquila, pero a pesar de todo, tengo que preguntarle.

— ¿estás segura de que deseas esto?

— Sí, por favor — responde y esa afirmación, me da todo el valor de continuar.

— Seré tan dulce como pueda — prometo y Bella asiente.

Me coloco entre sus piernas y entonces la miro a los ojos.

— Te amo — le juro.

— Te amo — responde.

Y desciendo hasta ella, tocándola por primera vez en mi vida. Sus ojos se abren por el acercamiento y sostengo su mano fuertemente. Sus labios son mordidos con fuerza mientras un jadeo sordo sale de su boca. Le duele, lo sé. Ella es… Virgen. O lo era… Cuando desciendo aún más, lleno de besos su cara y los cierro junto con ella. No me muevo, aunque nuestros cuerpos estén completamente conectados y entonces sonrío. Isabella es mía, toda mía.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— Me moveré — le anuncio—, sí algo no te gusta…

— Está bien — contesta y atrapa mis labios con los suyos.

Coloca ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo comienzo a ascender lenta y pausadamente. ¡Mierda! Que rico se siente el roce de nuestros cuerpos, uno contra el otro son… Perfectos. Apuño los ojos, intentando concentrarme en el vaivén lento, porque no quiero lastimarla, pero es tan difícil mantener el ritmo. Me muevo acelerando de a poco cuando enreda las piernas a mis caderas y yo la miro a la cara. Lo está disfrutando.

— Bella…

Ella me mira, aún aferrada a mi cuerpo.

— No sabes cuánto había deseado hacerte el amor — jadeo subiéndole una pierna más arriba de mis caderas y ella jadea incontroladamente porque la he penetrado más.

— Y yo — contesta sorprendiéndome completamente.

— ¿Tú? — contesto sin dejar de moverme ahora fuerte, como me gusta y un 'mmm' prolongado sale de entre sus labios rojos.

— Sí-í — contesta siseando y arañando mi espalda de manera fuerte, haciéndome sentir aún más excitado.

Bajo mis labios hasta sus pechos y comienzo a succionar de manera descontrolada, con la lengua enredo sus pezones y los comienzo a mordisquear. Sus manos atrapan mi cabello y tira de él, incontrolablemente y lo siento venir.

Entro y salgo de ella en repetidas ocasiones, primero lento y luego estocadas rápidas y repetidas. Me gusta y sé que a ella también porque me ha pedido más. Y en ese instante, los dos culminamos.

Bella me araña la espalda y después me besa la boca sin pensarlo mucho y yo me siento bendecido por tenerla conmigo. La amo, la adoro. Sé que es una locura pero no puedo estar sin ella, porque el solo intentarlo, me mataría esta vez sin dudarlo.

— Te amo, te amo… No me importa nada… Te amo profundamente.

Me quedo estático y le tomo de la cara para después meterle la lengua y besarla profundamente. Jugamos ahí un rato hasta que las respiraciones se nos calman y entonces pienso con claridad lo que voy a decirle.

— ¿Es verdad que no te importa?

— En lo absoluto — y besa mi cara con dulzura.

— Entonces… Huye conmigo le propongo.

Su cara se turbia y parpadea frenéticamente.

— ¿Huir?

— Sí — contesto entusiasmado—. Podremos vivir cómodamente en algún lugar del mundo… Sólo tú y yo… Nunca nos encontrarían. ¿Qué dices, mi amor?

Ella se queda callada y entonces me sonríe pero en ese instante, la puerta principal comienza a ser golpeada con furia y ella se asusta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Yo parpadeo frenéticamente y entonces, la miro a los ojos.

— _¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡SOY JACOB! ¡Abre la puerta, bastardo! ¡No le hagas daño!_

Y tras la ventana que a la calle, las luces de la patrulla se ven venir.

— ¿Jake?, ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Mis oídos se agudizan en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse con fuerza y alguien grita escaleras abajo.

— _¡Bella!_

Abro los ojos y escucho las sirenas acercarse lentamente y entonces, la miro y sus ojos gritan pánico.

— Tenemos que irnos.

Ella asiente y comenzamos a vestirnos a paso apresurado mientras alguien camina por el pasillo y golpea la puerta de la habitación con fiereza.

— ¡Sal, hijo de puta! ¡Sé que estás ahí, maldito asesino! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — y entonces, un sonoro golpe, hace que la frágil puerta tiemble.

Bella está asustada y entonces, tomándola de la mano, le pido que guarde la calma con un beso rápido en los labios pero en ese instante, la puerta se abre y yo protejo a mi mujer tras mi espalda. Los ojos de Jacob parecen inyectados en ira y veo a su alrededor, dándose una idea de lo sucedido.

— Aléjate de ella, hijo de puta.

— Vete de aquí, Jake — le pide Bella desde atrás—. Por favor, déjanos irnos.

— ¡No!, ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso? — y entonces saca un arma de atrás de su espalda y me apunta—. Aléjate de ella, malnacido.

Paso saliva, intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles.

— Nos amamos — le respondo—, déjanos irnos. No queremos que nadie salga herido — y entonces, las patrullas se instalan frente a la casa de Bella.

— ¡Bella! — grita—, ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que ha asesinado personas? ¡¿Cómo? — Y entonces, agacha la cabeza por un segundo y apunta a la mía con el arma—. Ven conmigo, Bella. Por favor. Te prometo que todo estará bien y que no saldrás implicada en esto.

— ¡No! — responde ella—. Yo lo amo, no puedes alejarme de él. Él es mi vida.

Y entonces, pienso con detenimiento, cuando alguien en un alto parlante comienza a gritarme que salga de la casa y la gente se abollona alrededor. Siento las manos de mi amor aferrarse a mí con todas sus fuerzas y el ímpetu leal que muestra al no querer alejarse de mí. La amo, la amo profundamente, pero no puedo condenarla a una vida donde ella no merece vivir.

— ¡Isabella Swan, aléjate de ese mal nacido de una vez! — le grita Jacob con fiereza y escucho que Bella comienza a llorar.

La tomo de la mano y entonces, cierro los ojos.

— Haz lo que dice, mi amor.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta confundida—, ¿me quieres dejar…?

— Esto no es lo que te mereces Bella. Necesitas a alguien mejor, una persona que no te de una vida llena de mierda y con la que tengas que estar huyendo todo el tiempo— y entonces me giro, consciente de que Jacob podría dispararme y matarme pero no me importa y la sujeto de la cara con ternura, viendo como sus esmeraldas se llenan de lágrimas—. Te amo, Isabella… Pero estoy podrido por dentro. Tu luz me ciega y no creo que pertenezcas a mi mundo… Tú eres pura y necesitas alguien que te iguale o que se acerque a lo que eres.

— No quiero dejarte.

— Hazme caso, preciosa. Te amo, por favor… No permitas que esto sea más difícil para mí.

Y entonces, agacha la cabeza y la recarga en mi pecho con dolor.

— Te amo, siempre te amé con tus demonios y con tus ángeles. Siempre te amé.

Le beso la cabeza y en ese instante, siento el dolor de mi brazo quemarme la piel luego de un disparo.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! — grita Black y entonces, Bella grita.

— Hasta pronto, mi amor. Te amo — Le digo besándole suavemente los labios y a paso apresurado, salgo por la ventana donde hay una escalera de emergencia que me permite saltar a otro edificio.

No escucho nada, solo corro con todas mis fuerzas sin detenerme y logro rodear las patrullas por encima de los tejados hasta que me bajo a la calle y corro a mi auto. Entro tan rápido como puedo y lo enciendo, si me lo propongo, la policía no podrá alcanzarme y entonces, ando en la carretera sin mirar atrás con mi mente marcada con el rostro de ella.

Y entonces, cuando menos me lo espero, las luces de la ciudad se pierden y he salido de Nueva York, con la promesa de que volveré por quien más amo en este jodido mundo: Isabella M. S.

**...**

**ESTE ES EL FINAL, PERO QUIERO HACER UN EPÍLOGO,**

**¿USTEDES QUÉ PIENSAN? **

**COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS *-***

**AMÉ ESTA HISTORIA**


End file.
